


【源藏】09

by Bloodogma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 偶然间，半藏发现了自己本不该存在的兄弟，为了达成夙愿，他逐渐献出自己的一切，也逐渐揭开了扭曲骇人的陈年往事。*含猎奇悬疑剧情
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	1. 壹

岛田半藏一直以为自己有个弟弟。

他甚至能回想起这个胞弟的音容笑貌：有着和他相仿的轮廓，因为年幼而棱角未锋，还有一双更加浓黑的眉，眼里有比他更纯粹的喜怒哀乐——即便他们只相差三岁。  
他的弟弟会拥有所有少年应有的脾性，拙劣，贪玩，恃才傲物，可这些小打小闹一般的缺点，细细咀嚼也能品出些年轻人独有的可爱与朝气，就像在初春遇见一只初生的雀鸟，它在枝头间啁啾，聒噪却喜人。  
然而这一切都只是岛田半藏的臆想。

十四岁的他此刻正坐在茶室里和岛田宗次郎，也就是他的父亲，进行为数不多的会面。他毕恭毕敬地微微颔首，目光越过面前热茶腾起的雾气，落在父亲交放的双手上，那双手上满是纵横交错的皲裂皱纹。  
“最近的课业如何了？”  
“武道略有精进，课业也未曾落下。”  
大名将茶杯缓缓放下，在长木桌上敲出沉闷的声响，他的声音缓慢又嘶哑，像是穿过隆冬的风霜而来：“你太谦虚了，半藏，你的弓道老师告诉我，他已经没有什么可以教给你的了。”  
“你是我唯一的孩子，是需要独当一面，继承岛田家的男子汉，仅仅学会谦逊，是远远不够的。”  
半藏意识到与自己见少离多的父亲正在试图鼓励他，可是大名仅仅只是坐在桌对面，让眼下的情况看起来更像是置他于千里之外，然后审视他，训斥他。  
屋外夜雨绵绵，阴冷的风透过三叠席灌进屋中，半藏看见面前那双粗糙宽大的手颤了颤，一直一动不动站在大名身后的人弯下身为他披上了漆黑的羽织。  
大名的脊梁已经有些佝偻，半藏仿佛在父亲的肩上看到了千钧重担，也是他即将接下的重担。半藏别无选择，因为他是家族唯一的继承人，那重担像是一具为他量身定制的棺材，棺木上早早就烙下了他的名号。  
他从一出生就开始倒数着迈出的步子，直到最后躺进那个漆黑的小匣子里，那儿又窄又暗，什么都没有，权势也好，名利也好，终究都会消逝，剩下的只有无尽的孤独，来见证他的入殓。

他所幻想的弟弟也好，期望的平凡生活也好，都仅仅止于一场连白日梦都算不上的走神。  
半藏的目光抬高了几寸，对上了大名的面孔，他张开了嘴却突然吐不出一个字。  
“你有什么想说的？”  
“没有……父亲。”  
这场会面一如既往的少言并且简短，旁边的手下为大名撑起黑伞，几个人缓缓地走出中潜门，像拍向远处外庭山石的深色海浪，很快就消失在小路尽头。  
茶在深秋的气温下很快就凉了，半藏没有叫下人来送伞，独自一人走出了茶亭，雨越下越大，他开始有些后悔自己刚才的决定。  
雨水打湿了他的中长发，湿漉漉地贴在他的衣领上，透出沁入皮肉的冷。才十四岁的半藏看上去有些单薄，纤细的脖子像是白瓷的鹤颈，水珠在上面汇成股。他不是娇生惯养的大少爷，镇定自若地在细密的雨幕中前行，他路过嶙峋的石景，上面攀附的青苔被雨水洗刷后绿得发黑，但他都无暇顾及，因为他又走神了。  
半藏曾经试图询问过与自己熟络的家仆有关弟弟的事，所有人都矢口否认了岛田家次子的存在，可是他的记忆是那么的真实却混乱，以至于他在刚才见到大名时都快要脱口而出那个问题。  
不知不觉中，他已经走出了茶亭，在飞石小径旁有个草庵，半藏走在屋檐下缓了脚步，一股莫名的熟稔感涌了上来，就像暴雨中的井水般溢出，他随手捡起了一旁的红枫下的一截枝桠，在湿软的土壤中画了一条龙。雨水溅起的水花压在地面上形成一层低矮的雾，半藏看着那只龙，总觉得少了些什么，便又画了另一只龙与它衔尾相接。  
一旁的杉树上落下了只棕色的麻雀，在半藏的脚边啄食起被雨打落的种子，它似乎不怕人也不惧风雨，半藏注视着它，无声地呼出一口雾气，散在寒凉的夜幕中，生怕惊扰了它。  
一声突兀的凄厉尖叫从草庵背后的树林中传来，雀鸟受了惊，匆忙地飞走了，半藏也丢下树枝，望向声音的来源处。  
那是岛田家的禁地，偌大的府邸，每一寸土地都是半藏未来的所有物，只有那个地方，是他绝不能窥探踏足的秘境。

他不是没有听闻过有关那儿的流言蜚语，半藏的母亲体弱多病，鲜少出现在人前，不知从何时起就销声匿迹，人们传言她被暗潮汹涌的本家风云吞噬，惹恼了大名，被囚禁在某个角落。  
半藏并不记得自己的母亲了。他的童年从记事起就只有无尽的课业与修炼，照顾他衣食起居的也都是家中的老仆。  
少主抬起手将眼眶旁的雨水拭去，他回头看了看背后，除了交叉的道路与连绵的竹垣外一无所有，可他总觉得那黑夜守在他背后，沉默地注视着他的一举一动。  
他一眨眼，雨水又开始顺着他的睫毛滴落，这次他不再犹豫，转过身往那片参天的密林中走去，每一棵杉树都像高大瘦长的鬼魂为他避出道路。  
走了不过十几米他就见到了那间活在本家人口中的牢狱，那是一间再普通不过的小屋子，周围没有庭院，也没有布景。它就孤零零地坐落在空地上，在这个无人之境度过了数不清的年头，屋子的木墙上只留出了狭窄的窗，又怕不保险似地添上了栏杆。  
十四岁的半藏还只是个半大少年，身高勉强能够到小窗，夜幕似乎侵入了房间里，里面也是伸手不见五指的黑，他仰起头，闻到扑面而来的霉潮味。  
半藏眯起双眼，勉强看清了墙上的字。  
那是用血写下的，已经风干的，猩红发黑的，潦草而癫狂的，密密麻麻的同一个名字。  
“源氏。”  
半藏不由自主地念出了这个名字，可他的舌头却艰涩地卷曲，声带抗拒着发音，连他的咽喉深处都浸出一种与生俱来的胆寒，仿佛念了一句解封恶鬼的言灵，从此夜夜不得安生。  
尽管所有人都称赞他具有同龄人所不具备的镇定自若与过人的胆识，但他现在只有落荒而逃的冲动。  
这里空无一物，没有他要的答案，只有踏入未知的恶果。  
半藏睁大了眼，转过身飞快地奔跑，他感觉到落在身上的雨水都在浸入他的头皮，钻进脑髓之中。他穿过那片高耸的杉树林，夜风在他的耳边呼啸而过，摩擦得他耳膜发冷，像是鬼魂幸灾乐祸的捉弄。他像踏入了一片无人的荒野，四周穿梭而过重复的竹垣，无尽的冬青与黄杨，他用力地踏碎水泊，激起巨大的水花。  
他不停地奔跑，直到踏入熟悉的庭院中，猛地拉开门格，看到了正跪坐在榻榻米上点夜烛的老妪，那是照顾他的下人之一。

“少主，怎么这么匆匆忙忙的？”  
她抬起头，温柔的烛光润进她面上每一道岁月的沟壑，她的声音轻柔嘶哑，让人莫名的安心。  
努力克制住自己喘息的半藏低着头站在竹塌上，他明黄色的浴衣湿透了，雨水在他的脚下晕成一滩湿漉漉的痕迹，他低着头，浓黑的眉毛皱在一起，带着种少年老成的神韵。  
“抚子，鬼魂真的存在吗？”  
年迈的老人放好灯罩，吹灭了火折，笑着回答：“不是每个人时候都能找到去三途川的道路，或者说不愿意找到，所以他们依依不舍，不忍离去。”  
“毕竟，人间才是最好的归处。”  
半藏听得清清楚楚，却不再言语，他攥紧了自己的衣角，直到拧出水来，他不知道该质问谁，也不知道向何处抒解。  
他那不存在的弟弟就像鬼魂一样活在他的心中。或许是血脉相连的力量，让半藏笃定地盲信，他的弟弟就如同雨夜寒湿的空气般无处不在。  
抚子叹了口气，站起身摸了摸半藏湿透的头发，她花白的银发梳的整整齐齐，毫无颓朽之态。  
“我去拿换洗衣物，少主好好休息吧。”  
雨渐渐小了，庭院里响起秋蝉垂死的嘶鸣。半藏换了衣服却没有熄灯，躺下后数着门扉上的木格睡了过去。  
可这并不代表着他可以稍作喘息。  
入眠后不久，半藏就进入了一个静谧的梦境。落地的雨开始倒流，回溯到天穹之上，黑沉沉的灰尘裹住他，他只能蹒跚前行，摸索着四周的一切。然后他探到一块石头，温暖的焰温烤着他的掌心。  
半藏认得这个石灯笼的形状，是放在茶亭外第一个三岔路口的灯笼。实际上所有人都只借它的光在庭院和茶亭间走动，第三个岔口已经被默认废弃了，它的尽头除了一间尘封多年的佛堂外，别无他物。他努力辨认了方位，迟疑地缓缓前行，下意识想远离那个是非之地。  
“半藏。”  
然而这都是无济于事的，从灰雾中传来含糊不清的声音，念出了他的名字。  
那是多年来不停回响在他脑海中的声音，无时无刻不凝视着他的一举一动。半藏加快了行走的速度，但他的膝盖却突然撞在了一块冰凉的石台上，这令他毛骨悚然。  
只有佛堂后的祭场才有石台，他的梦魇还是指引他来到了这里。  
“哥……哥。”  
直接使他听骨振动的声音再度重传来，那片混沌的黑暗仿佛有了实体，攥紧了他的双手，抱紧了他筋骨初成的身躯。半藏拼命咬合住自己发抖的牙，他仿佛和那片雾赤裸相贴，每一根汗毛都竖立，血液都快要逆流。

一阵风吹来将灰尘吹散，逐渐露出了其中的端倪，那是一个和他年龄相仿的少年，正跪在石台上，倾身抱住了半藏。但半藏也只看得到他伤痕累累、血流不止的四肢，以及如冬青般深绿的短发。  
他露出的部分没有一块完整的皮肤，全都用刀刻上了岛田家的竜纹，豁开的血口中淌下猩红的液体，在他身下蔓延开，填满了凹槽，勾勒出石台上的双龙图腾。  
然后半藏听到了歌声，少年年纪比他还小，声音是雌雄莫辩的童音，缓缓地唱着一首古怪的歌谣，像是某种仪式所用的吟唱。

源源不断的血涌下石台，半藏感觉到攥住他的那双手开始收紧，直掐得他皮肉钝痛，然后少年缓缓抬起脸，一股不祥的预感涌上半藏的心头，他挣扎着抬起头，想摆脱不散的阴魂。  
“少主……少主！怎么了？”  
半藏猛地坐起身，惊慌失措地拍开了抚子为他压好被角的手，他气喘吁吁地坐了一会儿，看向一旁规规矩矩跪在自己身侧的老妇人。  
夜灯被重新点燃了，外面的雨还未停，刚才都是一场子夜的噩梦罢了。可半藏却觉得梦中那团漆黑的死灰还压在心头，满头大汗的岛田家少主咽了口唾沫，郑重其事地问道：“抚子，我……有弟弟吗？”  
“无论他是活着，还是死了。”

***

半藏当然得不到任何的答案，他除了与日俱增的疑虑和噩梦以外，什么都得不到。  
他从前只有和父亲会面时会去茶室，他不太喜欢那个过于冷清的角落，而最近他却总是下意识地踏上了那条路，然后在三岔的路口顿住脚步。

那晚过后，抚子似乎是告诉了大名和长老们什么，那间废弃的佛堂被临时搭起的竹垣彻底封死了，路过时即便踮起脚来，也只能看见它的尖顶和青瓦，以及向佛堂后的空地飞去的棕雀。  
之后半藏做噩梦的频率也越变越低，大名与他见面的地点也改了，茶室的区域最终被整个封锁了起来，对外称是改建。  
但半藏知道里面有什么。  
随着他年岁渐长，这段诡谲骇人的往事也都随之褪色。在仪式后获得竜纹时，半藏还曾有那么一瞬想起了他“弟弟”满身刀痕的模样。可他后来忙于熟悉家族生意与各项事务，忙于周旋于各方各派的尔虞我诈中——他要从年迈衰弱的父亲手中逐渐接下岛田家这个地下帝国的大权，所以没有更多的空暇用以回味这个漫长而模糊的噩梦。  
而这个噩梦也终于在蛰伏数年后，在他的成年之夜卷土重来。半藏从没有感受过如此的恐惧和绝望，即便是拼杀中命悬一线，他都未曾胆怯。但现在的他却在梦中清晰地感受到了这份未知的战栗，像是回到了那个雨夜。

他漂浮在漆黑无边的雾中，夜空垂直于他仰起的面孔，落下的暴雨凶狠地拍打着他的咽喉，企图将他斩首，厚重的积云压向低空，仿佛是为他而备，缓缓降下的裹尸布。  
他耳边响起千万个重叠响起的声音，都是那个令他寝食难安，疑神疑鬼的声音，但是已经不再稚嫩清脆，而是低沉又浑厚，在尾音处带着撕裂的狂躁，像是一条咆哮的龙。  
那个声音重复不断地吟唱着那段歌谣，像是在邀请又像引诱，或者说是胁迫。  
而他的噩梦也不在满足于仅仅束缚住他。半藏能感觉到有人从身下靠近自己，抱紧他，用灼热又坚硬的胸膛贴住他的节节脊梁。可是半藏却束手无策，他只能微微颤抖着，感受到自己的鸡皮疙瘩从后肩开始蔓延。然后柔软的粗砺的舌舔上他肩膀的竜纹，如同大快朵颐前的浅尝辄止。  
如此露骨而带有侵略性的举动，半藏不可能不明白——他的噩梦也已经今非昔比了。  
当他再度醒来之时，他已经站在了佛堂的门口，漆黑的门为他大开，他向后看去，入眼只有疯长数年的茂密灌木和陈旧的竹垣。他当然不可能是因为梦游到这儿来的，也没有人有能耐把熟睡中的他弄到这块禁地上来。  
这注定是一场他和鬼怪的纠缠。  
半藏已经不再像十四岁时一样惊慌，他已经是独当一面的少主，拥有结实的身躯以及更加成熟的心智。他穿着白色的浴衣，刺骨的夜风吹拂起他脸颊旁的刘海，鹰隼般深邃的眼凝视着前方暗影婆娑的庭院，踏上了台阶。  
青年的声音低沉而响亮，他说：“源氏，出来吧。”


	2. 贰

半藏的话石沉大海，在午夜刺骨的呼啸风声中弥散殆尽。没有人回应他，连窸窣虫鸣都被四周漆黑的树影吞没。

他面前的寺庙四周明柱，墙体不多，却并不代表着它如同外表一般通透明了，那些刷着猩红涂料的梁柱更像根根界杖，将一团深不可测的黑暗封印固定在了这块土地上。门前的池水沿着庭院流动到半藏目光不可及的庙宇背面去。

他对面前的构筑物感觉到陌生，即便他曾在无数个阴雨连绵的日子路过这个岔路口，这间从很久前就在此树立的寺庙并没有得到太多他的关注。但此刻，他只能感觉到无由来的毛骨悚然。

屋檐上的镀金铜龙静静地盘踞在它一直该在的地方，于无月无星的暗夜中散发着微光，仿佛凝结了所剩无几的月色。半藏抬起头看着那条栩栩如生却又斑驳老旧的龙，将它怒目而视的神态、几欲腾空而起的气势尽收眼底。

又是一阵阴冷的风吹过，鼓动起半藏襦袢白色的大袖。周遭的毛榉树也跟着摇晃枝桠，叶与叶摩擦出一种细碎而诡异的声响，然后半藏听到了在自己耳边响起的忽远忽近的笑声。

那是性别模糊的清脆嗓音和另一个低沉磁性的青年声线重叠在一起的笑声，远得如同从云中降落，近得又像撞击在他的耳膜上。

他“不存在的弟弟”以一种无礼而莽撞的方式回应了他。

半藏握了握手掌，却再次察觉到自己手无寸铁的窘境。这倒不算什么，毕竟他不是会临阵脱逃的懦夫。夜风扰乱着他的听觉，他拂开落在脸上的发丝，没有半点回头的意思，笃定地往走进寺门。

庙宇内的黑暗隔绝了所有光线，半藏的踏入如同解开了某个不为人知的固印，所有现世的事物都在这里销声匿迹。浓重的，庞大的黑暗苏醒了，从四面八方争先恐后地涌来，将身陷其中的半藏团团围住。

他还没走两步，就踢到了什么东西，几根棍状物滚到了一边，却没有发出一丝响动。半藏弯下腰，摸黑捡起了它们其中一根。那是一把触感光滑的竹刀，这形状他再熟悉不过了。除此之外，还有些冰凉黏稠的液体沾在了他的手掌上， 半藏抬起手闻了闻。

那是代表着死亡的，浓烈的，令人作呕的血腥气味。

半藏猛地丢下了那把沾血的竹刀，站在原地捏紧了发颤的拳头，努力让自己镇定下来。要说此刻他内心没有丝毫畏惧和迟疑，那断然不够诚实。但比起未知的险来说，日日夜夜被困在浑噩的梦境和迷雾中更让他生不如死。

他强忍着不安的情绪，在黑暗中前行，像是在无光的深海中行船，四周都是漆黑的潮水汪洋，目所能及之处没有一处光亮的岛屿。

很快，半藏就撞到了自己漫无目的的航行中第二块暗礁。那是一团类似野兽尸体一样的柔软肉块。半藏没有穿木屐，赤脚站在冰凉的地砖上，当他正打算绕过那个物体继续前行时，空气中却响起了棍棒落下的声音，重重地敲打在那具躯体上，发出一声声骨肉崩裂的骇人声响。

他在伸手不见五指的漆黑中不知所措，仿佛下一刻也会遭受到那当头一棒。

突然之间，一双冰冷光滑的手握住了半藏纤细的脚踝，他低哼了声，下意识地想挣脱，却无论如何也挣不开那双女人的手，尖利的指甲在他的足腕上划出微痛的血痕。无论历练出了如何理智冷静的性格，正常人都无法在这样诡异恐怖的情形下泰然处之，半藏心中的焦躁和惊慌正在疯长，他伏下身，想扯开正纠缠着自己的东西。

可他却只抓到了一把柔韧茂密的头发，根根分明的细密触感从半藏的掌心划过，仿佛锐利的琴弦摩擦过他的皮肤拉出了一首凄厉诡异的曲子。半藏的手不了遏制地战栗，将那团头发丢了出去。他踢开脚边已经松开的手，脚步匆忙地向前跑去，然而黑暗无处不在，在区区一个寺庙的空间无限膨胀。

死亡一般寂静的夜无声地折磨着半藏已经不堪一击的神经，他咬着牙，握紧了拳，即便他手中有弓有刀，也无法贯穿这将他囚禁的漫漫长夜，更何况他现在没有。仿佛是怜悯他一般，无尽的黑色在不远的地方开出了一小个模糊的口子，漏出昏暗的灰色光晕。

可这已经足够成为他逃出生天的契机。他不顾一切地奔跑，冲出了庙堂，然后等待着半藏的，是看似正常的现实世界。

寺庙的后院里种满了高大笔直的松柏，框出了一块不小的圆形空地，环绕庙宇的流水汇聚在后院尽头的湖泊中，水面呈现出一种不正常的黑蓝色，看上去深不可测。在水池的前面则是无数次出现在他噩梦中的毛石祭台，那上面还有陈年的斑驳血迹，看上去触目惊心，让人难以想象这里曾经发生过何等惨烈的往事。

半藏几乎都快忘记怎么呼吸了，他只能听到自己粗重的鼻息和疯狂的心跳，在他身体中鼓噪涌动。他进退维谷，身后是无穷无尽的黑夜，身前是数年来对他虎视眈眈的梦魇。

“终于又见面了，哥哥。”  
有一只冰凉的手从半藏身后悄无声息地伸出，温柔地握住了他衣袖中发抖的手腕，与人类截然不同的锋利指甲划过他被风吹冷的皮肤。

半藏压抑的暴怒与无措一触即发，他猛地回头怒吼道：“给我出来！”

他果断地甩开手臂上的东西向后看去，可身后却空无一物，只有被他打碎的绿色流萤在空中浮动，弥散开来，像是熄灭的星火一样坠落，成了一地灰烬。

在得到源氏的回应后，半藏似乎在恐惧中汲取到了一种莫名的勇气，让他能够无所顾及地继续反抗：“你那些幼稚的恶作剧对我而言毫无意义，如果你想从我这儿得到什么，就堂堂正正地现身，然后告诉我。”

然后阴魂不散的源氏再度从身后伸出手，这次他轻轻地扼住了兄长的咽喉，用利爪勾勒着半藏起伏的喉结，让半藏浑身的汗毛直立：“那可不是恶作剧。”

“难道你都忘了吗，半藏？”  
源氏的声音带着回响从林中传来，远近难辨。半藏并不喜欢和人打哑谜，特别是在他对自己的记忆产生怀疑，并且无法掌控事态时，源氏的行为就像在嘲笑他的一无所知。

“我根本不知道你在说什么。”  
半藏不再企图去捕捉神出鬼没的源氏，他端详着前方看起来有些诡异的祭台和湖泊，平静地回答。

那双悬在他喉头的利爪又化成了烟雾般的绿荧，被夜风吹散，在半藏面上如尘灰般扬起。

“我知道你需要一些时间，半藏，那不如现在我们就开始吧。”

源氏的话让半藏心里发毛，他还没来得及追问开始什么，身边的环境就又开始了异变。他被困在了一个由源氏玩弄于鼓掌之中的世界，只能听从源氏定下的游戏规则。沉闷的轰鸣从土壤下传来，半藏从自己本来站着的那块地方移开了脚步，但刹那间，地缝中的雷鸣就变成了震颤，土壤与草地开始分崩离析，失去重力一样漂浮起来，向着空旷纯黑的夜空落去。

“你都干了什么？！”  
半藏大声地质问，但是却没有得到任何回答。很快，他就察觉到了地面开始倾斜，或者说他也挣脱了重力的控制，和那些碎石土砾一起往空中反向坠落。他抓不住任何可以固定自己的东西，因为整个地面都在塌陷，整个世界都在颠倒。半藏向夜空中的深灰色积云中加速落下，他不得不同时躲避着和他一起降落的石头和土块。

而绿色的荧光就笼罩在他头顶的地面上无声地注视着他从云中跌落，然后来到深渊一般无穷无尽的高空，半藏仰起头，被那庞大纯粹的黑暗所震撼，几乎失去呼吸。

穿着纯白襦袢的他就像浩瀚无垠的宇宙中的一粒白沙，永无止境地游荡在永夜之中。

“你是想活在一无所有的真实中。”

源氏的声音再度响起，失重的半藏猛地回过头，黑色的中长发在空中缓缓地扬起弧度。

“还是来到能让你不再困惑的噩梦中？”

那片无垠的暗宙中突然睁开亿万双眼睛，他们整齐地注视着被包围在其中的半藏，冷眼旁观他始料未及的恐惧与惊慌，然后他们眨眼，组成的星河便爆裂出耀眼而短暂的光芒，呈现出一条巨龙的形态。

半藏感觉自己的每一根汗毛都被窥视得细致入微，四面八方都是眨动的眼睛，他们忽远忽近，忽明忽暗，永恒地注视着他的灵魂，如白昼之日，如暗宵之月。

他的坠落并没有因此停止，他还在继续往那些眼睛中坠落，越是靠近，那琥珀色的眼睛就越硕大，眼白中的血丝如同河流一样蔓延开，瞳孔中的虹膜层次分明，如同一个巨型的深色漩涡，将他拽入其中，他惊恐地嘶吼，却发不出声音，被泥浆般的物质所淹没，告别了寂静广阔的宇宙。

粘稠的液体灌入半藏的七窍，将他身体中所有空腔都填满，他感觉到一种轻飘飘的，濒死的眩晕感，他的身体漂浮着，轻得快要升上天际，但流淌的物质却压迫着他下沉，沉进空无一物的地狱中去。

这段时间太过漫长，长得几乎半藏已经失去了所有的感官，以为自己真的进入了长眠。直到有一双手搅破了平静，将他拖拽出了水面。

堵在耳朵中的水流尽后，外界的动静又开始变得真实而鲜活。半藏被呛到了，他吐出一口水，还有大半个身子浸在冰凉刺骨的湖水中，他湿透的黑发都贴在面颊上，加之他惊慌的神情，看上去难得有种狼狈的脆弱感。

而当他睁开眼，水珠落尽后，他看到的是一张近在咫尺的，伤痕交错的脸，有着与他相似的轮廓，诡异的幽绿色双眼，三叉的浓眉。但这张脸又显然不属于人类，因为它拥有从脖颈开始蔓延到侧脸的龙鳞，上身是赤裸的人类身体，下身则是盘踞着的龙尾。

半藏又回到了寺庙后院里的湖泊中。

绿发的青年捧着半藏的脸，强迫他抬起头与自己鼻尖相抵，满意地欣赏着兄长的震惊与惊恐。

“终于又见面了，你看上去似乎很惊讶，半藏。”

源氏缓慢地开口说话，这次的声音并非幻觉。真真切切地传进半藏的耳中让他有些发懵，他说：“你到底是什么？”

听到半藏的问题，源氏低声笑了起来，对于人类来说，他长得十分出众，甚至过分得显得张狂，伤疤都并没有折损他的俊美。

“我有很多名字，比如，你的噩梦，岛田家夭折的次子，引以为戒的牺牲品，不自量力的失败者，竜的一部分。”

源氏慢条斯理地陈述着，他的声音清朗而低沉，却有种蛊惑人心的力量，他用尖锐的爪子刮搔着半藏脖子上的筋骨，反问：“那你自己又是什么呢？”

然后他抬起手将水抹在半藏冰凉的脸颊上，温柔地拍打着，一股扑面而来的血气充斥了他的鼻腔，半藏猛地低头看向身下的池水。不知何时，原本清澈深黑的深湖变成了猩红的血池，其中有什么巨大的生物正在搅动出漩涡，血污衬着半藏的脸愈发惨白，他的双眼睁大到极限，眼看着那条巨竜的身影在自己周围的水域中环游。

源氏又捏紧了他的脸颊，尖锐的刺痛逼迫半藏将注意力转回到面前半竜半人的怪物之上，他张开嘴，隐约露出雪白的利齿。

他说：“没关系，你会想起来的。”

“在我的世界里，我会给你无穷无尽的时间，哥哥。”

黑发被粘稠的血浆糊在半藏的眼前，他伸出手想摆脱源氏的钳制，源氏却如他所愿先一步开始了异变。他脸颊上的鳞片开始往下剥落，露出其中空洞的绿色火光，然后是五官和身躯，崩裂散开的趋势从上到下蔓延，像一块逐渐融化的钢铁雕塑，最后成了尚未熄灭的一团灰烬。

半藏甩开了手上的残渣，如同惊弓之鸟一样往后退去，进入了赤红发乌的深水区域，他本能地逃离危险，却落入了另一个陷阱。他还没能如愿游向对岸，就被突然聚拢的巨竜身躯紧紧缠住，猛的拽入了血池之中。

他破碎的衣物散开，露出了健壮的肉体，以及胸膛上狰狞盘曲的竜纹与行云。像是回到了子宫中的婴儿一样，万物的声响都离半藏远去，温热粘稠的血液包裹着他。巨竜光滑的鳞片环绕着，摩擦着他每一寸皮肤，只要竜张开鳞片，他就会被轻而易举地绞碎。半藏的眼睛半睁，看到了一片赤红如炼狱的世界，他吐出气泡，任由厚重的液体浮动摆弄他的四肢，然后游动的巨竜现出了头部。

他绿如鬼火的双目注视着半藏，洞穿他的血肉灵魂。

窒息的眩晕感第二次袭来，将死的错觉让半藏抬起了眼眸，看向无光的头顶，在他头脑一片空白，意识到自己即将真的迎接死亡之时，一张冰凉的嘴唇吻住了他，将空气渡进了他的口中。

那双长着利爪的手掌抚摸着半藏的身体，像是怜爱一位情人一样温柔地挑逗，经过他饱满的胸脯和结实的腰腹，让它们为之紧绷颤抖。竜尾缠绕着他的双腿，绞紧了半藏纤细的脚踝，光滑的绿麟若即若离地摩擦着他的胯间，让那儿变得敏感而火热。

“时间到了，下次见吧，半藏。”

源氏的声音在半藏耳边戛然而止，告别之时，他一反常态的温柔，挽起半藏的刘海，说出了终结噩梦的咒语。

一滴冰凉的雨水砸在半藏的眼睑上，他缓缓睁开双眼，看到头顶的乌云正在冷风中缓缓流动，如同波动的深灰色浪潮。

而他则正躺在寺庙外的三岔路口中央，旁边的石灯笼已经被风熄灭，他的白色襦袢上满是灰尘和泥土，被雨水打湿的草木气息笼罩着他。

天亮了。

没有巨竜，没有血池，没有深渊一般的夜空，也没有无边无际的漆黑寺庙，只是他的噩梦愈演愈烈，他臆想出的“源氏”伸出了手，将现实与梦境的边界都擦除得模糊不清。躺在湿润土地上的半藏抬起还在颤抖的手，在灰色的天穹之下，端详着自己宽大修长的掌心。

然后半藏猛然睁大了双眼，不可置信地看到了两缕交缠的蓝色萤火从他的指尖划过，稍纵即逝。


	3. 叁

“少主，弓道服放在外面了。”   
抚子平和苍老的声音透过纸门传来，泡在温泉里的半藏短促地应了一声，然后听到离去的脚步声渐行渐远。

小雨已经停了，但天空还是阴沉沉的，压低的深色云层顺着被风吹皱的轨迹向地平线流动。庭院中的樱花快开尽了，所剩无几的几朵也被先前的小雨打进了池水中，半藏伸出手将黏在一起的黑发揉开，看到稀薄的血在温水中散开。  
血池。

他捧起热水洗了一把脸，企图让自己更清醒些，但只要他一闭上眼，那些混乱而骇人的场景都开始逐一复活，在他的脑海中重现，还有源氏说话时清脆却又厚重的尾音也会在他耳边萦绕。

源氏已经不再满足于在半藏毫无防备的睡眠时间侵入他的梦境了，他开始用更多方法扰乱半藏的神智，甚至将他引诱到自己的领地中，玩弄于鼓掌之中。但即便是作恶多端的鬼魂也不会平白无故地捉弄人类，况且源氏看上去根本就不是什么普通的妖魔鬼怪。

甚至像极了古老传说中的北风神龙。

源氏似乎想要告诉他什么，或者是想要强迫他想起一些事，但却总是只给出一些模棱两可的谜面，虚无缥缈的线索，让半藏像陷入泥沼中，纵然有拳脚却无法使力。

这种无力感令人沮丧，也令人对自己的无力感到愤怒。像是压抑已久的爆发一般，半藏突然爆发出一声呐喊，一拳砸碎了平静的水面，温热的泉水溅湿了岸边的白沙与草地。他咬紧了槽牙，睁开眼却意外看到了笼罩着温泉的热气中燃起了蓝色的流光，白中泛粉的樱从水面上飘摇而起，浮游在温柔的光晕中。

半藏能感觉到自己身怀的竜神之力正在变强。从祭神获得这份岛田家世世代代相传的印证后，半藏一直都能感觉到它在自己体内漫步一样悠闲地游荡，但从昨天夜晚与源氏的见面后，它像是被唤醒了一般开始狂奔，不停地从半藏身上溢出。

他现在对池水和湖泊都有种莫名的畏惧和抵触感，在完成了必要的身体清洁后，半藏就起身上岸，擦干身体。半藏不是个喜欢端详自己身体的人，平日因为打斗或练武留下的伤痕他也不会太过在意，但即便如此，他还是看到了腿内侧密密麻麻的轻微擦伤。  
他知道那是什么。

那是化作半竜的源氏绞紧他的身体所留下的记号，并没有严重到见血，却足以羞辱半藏，警示半藏，仿佛在宣告自己随时都可以再度光临，搅乱半藏十几年如一日的平静生活。

在换好平时修行穿的弓道服和干净的足袋后，刚好是早晨八点，半藏拿起竹弓和箭筒准备去道场练习，陪他同行的纳户也准时在走廊前规规矩矩地侯着了。空荡荡的走廊里白天熄了灯，阴雨时节也见不到什么天光，加上两列禁闭的纸门，尽头的路便遁入一片模糊的灰暗中。

半藏时常会觉得岛田家的府邸实在是太大了，大到他几乎没有多少机会见到除了几个贴身照顾自己的家仆之外的人，他需要走很长的一段距离，才能够抵达道场。在经过一处开敞的庭院时，半藏在长廊中间缓住了脚步，在尽头的拐角处站着一个他意料之外的人。

大名应该已经等了他一段时间了，他起初目光落在一旁庭中的枯山水里，在见到半藏出现后便走了过来，身后跟着加贺和一条。半藏见过这两个人的次数屈指可数，但他却知道他们是父亲的左膀右臂，只有重要的场合才会陪同大名出现。  
细雨打在白砂黑石上的微弱声响都被半藏收进了耳中，他低着头恭敬地说：“父亲。”

大名从漆黑的大袖中取出了一枚穿着红线的龙鳞，或许是因为保存的时间太长，已经呈现出一种浑厚深沉的墨绿色，在翻转下会偶尔泛出莹绿的闪光。它被戴在了半藏的颈前，压在襟口的纹付之下。

“今天有客人来访，你不用去道场了，跟我一起去招待他们。”大名发声低哑又缓慢，他用粗糙的掌心扶平了长子肩头的羽织衬线。天上云海间隙中落下清白的光，披在半藏肩上，似乎要将他融进那片光明中，而他身后还是那条幽深昏暗的回廊。

他从记事起就从未见过本家外的人，也没用踏出过岛田城半步。

沉闷的钟声从远方传来，是花村的庙响钟了。半藏没有拒绝的理由，点了点头，跟着大名拐进了他从未踏足过的一条道路。

他的练习场是与本家其他的武将家臣分隔开使用的。在途径本该空无一人的靶场时，半藏却看到了些不速之客。两三个穿着颜色不一襦袢的青年正嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹，即便看上去吊儿郎当，但他们拉弓射箭的架势和准头却都像模像样，不容小觑。

半藏微微侧过头低声问道：“慎太郎，他们是什么人？”一直跟在他身后的纳户支支吾吾也说不出个所以然来，倒是他父亲出人意料地答了句：“那是分组的继承人，和他们的父亲一样不懂得安分守己。”

再过了两个庭院，便上了大路，半藏鲜少途径此处，心里揣着些好奇，却又碍于自己的稳重，只能脚步不停地随着大名走进宴请宾客的厅殿。大名与半藏一前一后进了低语四起的堂中，顷刻间，所有人都不约而同地噤了声。

毕竟坊间沸沸扬扬的传言就曾提到，岛田本家的继承人在少年时因祭祀龙神的章程出了差错而送了命。而大名已经到了风烛残年，消息若是走漏，在他死后，岛田家就会成为各派势力瓜分的一块肥肉，于是他便一口咬定长子半藏尚且健在，只是足不出户，在岛田城中历练修行。

但如今分组的众人都亲眼见到了岛田家的长子——岛田半藏，其荒谬程度不亚于活见了鬼，但他们此刻也只能压下心头的震惊，生硬地奉承了几句少主的青年才俊。

“今天长崎没来？”  
大名落了座，扫视了一遍周围座上的人，呷了口清酒，开门见山地问道：“最近码头的生意都是他在打理，听说他瞒着我运了智械的货物？”

“我说过多少次，让那些该死的零件滚出我的视线，可偏偏还是有人要自作主张。”大名开口不重，却有不威自怒的气魄。

“还有你，保良，我把电力会社还有其他几个总会屋交给你，你都干了些什么？长崎在哪儿，恐怕你再清楚不过了吧。”

桌上暗潮汹涌，有人虎视眈眈，也有人提心吊胆。而半藏默不作声将所有人的言行举止都收进了眼底，他看着面前桌上的茶杯，那土胚烧成了黑棕色，一汪茶水看上去有种深不见底的错觉，只看得到他自己瞳孔明晃晃的倒影。

他看着那倒影出神，在晃动的水纹中变了形，越看越像日日夜夜在噩梦中纠缠不休的源氏的眉目。

“组长，现在的生意十有八九是要和智械打交道的，我们不做也会有其他人做。”

坐在主席上的大名脸上波澜不惊，他摇了摇头：“土建和总会屋你们不用再管了，过几天我会让一条和加贺去交接的。”

“组长……！”

保良拦住了身旁想要再争辩的人，他年纪不小，面上神情滴水不漏，毕恭毕敬地回答道：“是。”

众人都兴致不高，心不在焉地吃完了饭，大名派家仆送分组的人离开后，也带着半藏返回后院中，晚春的夜风依旧凉如溪水，只要一离了主庭，回到半藏平日起居活动的区域，就几乎听不到什么虫鸟鸣声了，白日里积攒的云也未散，将星月都一并挡在了头顶，只有十步一樽的石灯笼供给些昏黄灯火。

其他的人都被遣散了，只剩下半藏一人跟在大名身后，他从未和父亲待过这么长的时间，长到他开始觉得身前的长者变得陌生，度过的分分秒秒变得虚假。他们踏上了一座拱桥，大名看着满园葳蕤草木，先开了口：“这园子荒了这么久了，树木花草长得都毫无章法了。”

大名停在了桥上，他转过身和半藏并肩看起了岸上的风景，花草正盛，石楠生得血红。

“分组的人都已经开始私下结盟联手准备瓜分岛田家的产业了，而我手头的人力，并不足以镇压他们。过两天，加贺他们就要去应付一场恶战了。”

半藏顺着父亲的目光看到远处的寺庙楼阁，灯火阑珊，他不知道如何回答，便缄口不言等待大名继续说下去。

“我们世世代代传承的家业实在是太过庞大了，我已经老了，无法再顾及到所有的细枝末节了。”

“也许竜神的力量还能带来一线生机。”半藏握紧了拳。

可大名却只是摇了摇头，脸色平静：“半藏，你还无法控制自己的力量，它是不完整的，连南风神竜的魂像都无法召唤。况且一人的匹夫之勇并不是所向披靡的，终有一天你会明白，再凶猛的狼也敌不过一众猎人的追捕。”

“你曾经问过抚子，你是不是有个弟弟。”

这句话令半藏瞳孔一缩，抬起头紧张地注视着大名，等待他继续说下去。

“他的确存在过，但却因为一场错误的祭祀死于非命。召唤竜神所能得到的力量和付出的代价都是惊人的，岛田家世代无人试过再次向它索要力量，这或许可以带来转机，但也必定是一把豪赌。”

半藏不知道这称之为“别无选择”，在他的字典中，他所能做的一切都是“义不容辞”。

“荣誉之于生死，救赎之于荣誉。”他回答道。

*

大名离开后，半藏独身一人在山石小径中漫无目的地踱步。长夜无垠，月色暗淡，只有星星点点的萤火在森林中浮游，像一簇簇微弱的燃火，潺潺溪水从他目不能及的草木下淌过，再流向未知的大地之下。

幻觉与现实的界限太过模糊，半藏站在树丛中愣了神，过了许久才反应过来，伸手拍掉了肩头上颓靡的樱花瓣。他心头思索起有关竜神的祭祀流程，但却始终无法想起任何有关的片段，他的记忆就像是一卷被剪得七零八落的胶带，无法放映出流畅完整的剧情。

但始终又一种诡谲无端的预感告诉他，他需要再次进入他的噩梦，去见到源氏。无论源氏是神是鬼，都与竜神之力脱不了干系。

脚下的落叶枝桠被踩出崩碎的细微声响， 半藏抬起头，匪夷所思地发现自己竟然走到了那座无名寺庙的后院中。身后也没有什么山石小路和灯笼萤火，只有簇拥成林的杉树静默地审视着他，茂密的叶片层层相叠，投下漆黑的倒影，将半藏笼罩其中。  
而那一泓古怪的深水湖泊就在他跟前，如同通向另一个世界的无底深渊，漆黑得纯粹，不带一丝杂质，树木的倒影与月光坠入后都被吞噬殆尽。

这异象显然是源氏的又一个邀请。

半藏摸索着自己的衣领，手腕有些微颤，但还是下定了决心，将外衣都褪去，叠放在岸边，只剩下一件贴身的纯白襦袢。他踏过柔软的草被，迈进那深不可测的水中去。冰凉的池水刚浸没了他的双腿，刺骨寒气便仿若沉默寡言的鬼怪爪牙将他从头到尾牢牢攥紧，拖入潭中。水位一没过胸口便带来了沉重的压迫感，半藏只能任凭自己的身体下沉，很快，一切声响都被漫过耳鼻的湖水隔绝在外。

寂静的黑暗在他与世界之间，落下鸿沟，落下深沼，感官都被剥夺的不安让半藏本能地蜷缩起身躯。在湖水都静止不再流动的深处，虚空将他搂入怀中，半藏试图伸出手摸索，却拍到了四周坚硬冰冷的橱壁，周遭骤然收缩的空间使他被迫弓着身，不停敲打着寻找出路。

他知道自己又进入源氏的世界了。

“我有话问你，出来！源氏！”半藏的呼声在小而方如同墓穴的衣橱中回响，仿佛回应一般，他的面前倏地蹿起了一小簇幽绿的火焰。

半藏不再作声，屏气凝神地注视着那磷火。随即它猛地摇晃起来，整个木柜也开始激烈地震颤，像是有人在里面拼死奋力踢踹着柜门，缝隙中的灰尘不断地落在半藏的身上，他护住头部咬紧牙关等待着，但衣柜却从外面被死死抵住，挣扎的幽灵也精疲力竭地停了下来。

在忽明忽暗的绿光下，他看到自己的身下浸开了一滩猩红的血。

半藏努力保持镇定，他能听到自己的喘息都在颤抖，还有胸膛中快脱缰的心跳，攥紧了他周身的血管疯狂地搏动着。他知道这是源氏每次都会带给他的小礼物，松香与霉朽的气息让他感觉到熟稔，却被记忆中无关的厚尘掩住，寻不到关键的线索。  
“你为什么总是要自投罗网，半藏，难道你还没有尝够苦头吗？”

日日夜夜在他心中萦绕的声音又响起，源氏的声音拔高，像龙的咆哮般振聋发聩。  
“给我力量！我可以用任何东西交换！”

半藏企图用更大的音量压制住对方，他大声地吼道，此话一出，禁锢住他的衣柜便凭空消失了，一只满是鳞片的利爪掐牢了他的喉咙将他提了起来。他已经跪在了祭台上，被迫抬起头颅正视面前化作半竜的源氏。

即便是到了山穷水尽的地步，半藏的目光依旧笃定锐利，他毫无惧色地望进源氏凌厉的瞳孔中，就像将不灭的火种投入深渊中。

顷刻间，半藏从源氏的眼中，抑或说是竜的双目中窥得幽深的黎明，荒芜的亘古，无穷的岁月，还有他所不能洞悉领悟的宿命与真理。天地暗淡，重云燃起黑焰，落下褪色的灰烬，过往的一切皆如山岚纷散，梦境与现实已全无意义，他的余生将注定困在其中。

“任何代价？”

源氏的面目陌生又熟悉，一双天生带笑的眼中笼着厚重的霾，显得阴郁狡黠。他的利爪闪着深绿的冷光，却并未划伤半藏一丝一毫，顺着兄长的面颊一路轻佻地下滑，描摹过他血脉的线条，拨开了半藏雪白的衣襟。  
这意图已经不言而喻。

*

我要与你相识，未认识者。  
深深攫住我的灵魂，  
像暴风贯穿我的一生。  
你，不可琢磨，我的血肉至亲。

我要与你相识，终生侍奉你。

——《献给未识之神》尼采


	4. 肆

半藏的衣领敞开后露出了其中光滑的胸膛，结实的肌肉中间埋着一条漂亮的沟壑。他脖子上的鳞片已经不翼而飞了。

利爪在他肌肤上刮过的力道不轻，留下了明显的红痕，急促的刺痛惊起半藏一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他眼角微微抽动了一下，语气生硬得活像个即将玉碎的古板武士：“你要吃我的肉，饮我的血，甚至取我的性命都可以，但必须在我解决一切问题以后。”

化为灰烬的云絮从空中纷纷扬扬落下，带着缕缕稍纵即逝的绿焰。那流星般的火光映进源氏一双细瞳的龙目中，让本来面目英俊的他看上去骇人阴森，他的利爪停在了半藏的小腹上，感觉到了兄长突然一滞的呼吸。

“你为什么认为自己可以和我谈条件？又为什么觉得我会杀你？”

源氏发出一声不屑的笑声。当他发怒时声音会变得杂乱而刺耳，像是一个孩童用尖叫在附和一位年轻人。源氏用大而长的竜尾盘踞住整个祭台，绕着它转了两圈，包围着中心的半藏，就像困住一只不知所措的羔羊。

在半藏眼中，作为竜神化身的源氏一直都是喜怒无常的，他的逆鳞遍布全身，一不经意就会触怒他。半藏沉默了，警惕着源氏的一举一动，但却不能全然捕捉到他神出鬼没的身影。

突然那只竜尾猛地绞住了他的脚腕，失去平衡的半藏下意识地想踹开源氏，却摔倒在了石台上。

“你在干什么？！”

他的颧骨重重地撞在了苔藓上，钝痛接着便是麻木，口鼻间都是泥土与腥味，也许是他已经擦破皮的伤口流血了，又或许是多年前其他人在这儿留下的味道。慌乱中半藏伸出手，却什么都抓不住，滑过他掌心的只有源氏身上滑腻冰凉的麟片，让他感觉到恐惧和嫌恶。那是某种淤泥中潜伏的蛇蟒，而不是他心中至高无上的竜神。

从始至终，在半藏眼里，源氏都不过是个妖魔化的存在。讽刺的是，他却把唯一的生机押在了他身上。

面对半藏的挣扎，源氏这次倒不气恼，游刃有余地攥住了他的一双手腕，将他的上半身钳在自己怀里。半藏身上的襦袢已经被挣得几乎散开，裸露的胸口和源氏紧贴着，与鳞片摩擦的触感让半藏汗毛直立。源氏隔着黑发将唇抵在半藏耳边，蹭得他脖颈发痒，沉声道：“对于你我来说，死再轻微不过了，像眨眼和呼吸，甚至会被所有人遗忘。”

半藏冷哼了声，在口头上也不愿退让：“可惜除了它，你在我身上得不到其他任何东西了。”

竜尾细长的尖端已经顺着半藏纤细的脚踝攀过了膝盖和大腿，顺着颤抖的腿根一路延伸，即使他像位无助的处女一样并拢双腿依旧无济于事，尾尖挑开了半藏的兜裆布，伸进了他的股缝中。

即便木讷如半藏，也终于看出了源氏的企图，视死如归的他显然没有做好被一个怪物亵弄侵犯的准备，他想质问，想反抗，却被紧箍住他的源氏打断了：“我真怀疑你是不是我的兄长，为什么你会愚钝得像个乳臭未干的孩子。”

“我不要你死，我要的是你。既然你想和我做个交易，就别讨价还价试探我的底线。”

半藏难得地顺服了，他咬紧牙关堵住了溢到喉咙口的不满，敛下细长的眼不去看源氏。那根冰冷的尾巴尖持续摩擦着他的会阴，微翘的鳞片刮得那片细皮嫩肉发痒，又痒得发疼。与此同时，他的乳尖也被源氏胸口的鳞蹭得发硬。

尽管万般不情愿承认，但是半藏却因为这异常的挑逗而动情了，他勃起了，发烫的性器尺寸可观，在布料上滴出清透的汁液。这行刑一样的氛围显然不是源氏想要的，他收起指甲，用手指的骨节捏住半藏瘦削的脸颊迫使他抬起头，凌乱的黑发贴在那张端正冷淡的脸上，耸起的眉弓刚硬狠厉。源氏喜欢看他这老古板的兄长作出这幅姿态，然后逗弄他：“你心里在想什么都摆在面上了，你讨厌我，却又害怕我。”

本来全心克制住自己反抗本能的半藏也忍无可忍，咬牙切齿道：“你不要得寸进尺，源氏。”

源氏无声地笑了，他松开了半藏的一只手，用指头顺着兄长肌肉饱满的胸膛滑下，不经意地拨过已经肿起的乳头，又蓦地捏紧了它，开始下流的搓弄，逼得半藏颤抖地喘了口气。

“你的态度可不像来寻求帮助的，哥哥。”

他也不想再咄咄逼人地揭半藏的伤疤，只恰到好处地点明了他别无抉择的绝境。半藏沉默地让步了，他略微松开了腿，给了源氏趁虚而入的机会。

浸过水的竜尾尖部轻而易举地顶进了半藏的后穴中，即使只有那么一小节，都足够让他被羞耻与恐惧折磨好一阵子了。那根布满龙鳞的尾巴缓慢地开拓着他的肠道，在分泌的肠液中逐渐加快了抽插的速度，并且越来越深入。在这过程中半藏并没有感觉到剧烈的疼痛，只有轻飘飘的快感在他身下腾起，他的骨子里都灌过风，血在沸腾，然后蒸发。

毕竟这一切都不是真的，只是源氏给予他的噩梦。

半藏的上半身和源氏同样强壮的身躯紧紧相贴，那双手不再箍住他，转而抚摸着因为抽插而伏动的背部肌肉与腰窝，掰开他的大腿根，方便被竜尾更深地开拓中间的穴口。

粘稠的水声伴随着抽插响起，半藏听在耳里，心中生出剧烈的羞耻与不堪，他几乎能想象出自己是如何被这个妖魔用布满深绿色鳞片的尾巴抽插着，拍打着他挺翘又不乏肉感的屁股，而且源氏还在持续深入，迫使半藏半蹲了起来，他被插入的后穴成了全身的着力点，快要顶入五脏六腑的恐惧让默不作声的半藏慌了起来：“够了！停下……！”

源氏敛下目光，注视着半藏，将手掌放在了他被过于深入的竜尾顶起的小腹上，满意地看着濒临崩溃的半藏不住地颤抖，答非所问：“我和你是一体的，从来没有分开过。”

这根本不是一场交媾，更像某种与邪神交换灵魂的仪式。

半藏的前列腺被残忍地碾过，使他身不由己地射了出来，浊白的精液溅得到处都是，他的会阴因为高潮而鼓起，湿润的深红肛口被墨绿色的竜尾扩张到了极限。源氏用尖牙咬破了他的肩膀，溢出的血液漫过肩头的纹身。半藏一如既往地隐忍坚毅，此刻也不例外，全程几乎没有出声的他只嘶哑含糊地骂了一句。

一种本能性的恐慌警示着半藏：源氏将会把他拆骨入腹。这使他退缩战栗，但深植血脉中的责任与野心又让他无法放下无畏的姿态。

竜的尾巴到哪儿了？或许已经贯穿了他麻木的身体，即将从他的咽喉中探出。半藏失去了力气，紧咬着牙关瘫软在源氏的怀中，被他抱住头颅，用带血的舌舔舐过眼眶，溢出的泪水也被吻干。

半藏久未开口的声音低沉又嘶哑，像一个破损的老风箱，他揪住源氏绿色的短发往后拉扯，中断了这个令人毛骨悚然的吻，说：“你就这点能耐？”

源氏目不转睛地凝视着兄长脸上的泪痕，伸出指腹摩挲起他高颧骨上刚被摔打出的血痕。源氏的尾巴一顶，将半藏几乎撑了起来，他干呕了一声，腿根开始痉挛。

“以后会有机会的，你用一副快要撑不下去的模样来挑衅我实在不明智。”

“这只是场热身运动，再接下去你可就得为我怀孕了。”源氏嗤笑一声，伸出手掌拍了拍半藏湿漉漉的屁股，感觉到兄长明显地缩紧了还含着他尾巴的后穴。

“胡说八道，我怎么可能……”

“半藏，你忘了，这是我的游戏，没有什么是不可能的。”

源氏的话音刚落，空中落下的尘埃顷刻间凝滞了，变成了一片莹绿的霾，半藏紧张地屏住了呼吸，眼见面前的魔神身上也燃起绿色的火，一路燃到他的身躯之上。四周高耸密集的树木也难逃一劫，在熊熊烈火中摧枯拉朽地倒下，像见证这场噩梦的鬼怪，簇拥在他们身旁。

在噩梦中，半藏感觉不到灼烧的疼痛，但无穷尽的恐惧与绝望还在侵蚀他，在他自己和源氏难分难舍，快一同化为焦炭前，源氏俯在他耳边，留下最后一句话。

“带着你想要的东西，下地狱去吧。”

-

少主倏地睁开了双眼，呼啸的夜风擦过他的耳背，他仍穿着之前的那件白色襦袢，虽然衣物单薄，但他常年练武的身体尚且能扛住后半夜的阴寒。

他下意识摸了摸脖子上戴着的龙鳞。

为什么它又出现了？

他清晰地记得在源氏把他拖入幻境时，这片龙鳞消失了，而在现实世界中它却失而复得了，是否意味着这是界定现实世界与噩梦的物件？

回到现实的半藏看了看四周，发现脚下是郁郁葱葱的麦冬草丛。他走了两步，身体一切正常，但他被源氏折磨羞辱的场面还历历在目，即使他的感官都在欺骗他，但半藏知道，这一切都真实发生过。

没多久，他就走出了林间小路，十米开外便是岛田家的大门，大路旁的石灯笼全数亮起，火光通明。家臣与武士们聚在一起，大名就站在进门后通往厅阁必经的石阶上，扶着面前浑身鲜血的男人与之交谈。

虽然那人的脸上满是尘土和血污，但半藏还是认出了他是谁——加贺泷。

本来和他一起行动的一条介雄却不见了踪影，看起来他们应该经历了一场恶战，并且惨败而归了，至少一条没有他这么幸运，不是做了俘虏，就是丢了性命。

“半藏，过来。”

大名一眼就看到了半藏，他似乎并不关心半藏是否成功了，将半藏叫到身旁后，让被打断的加贺继续说下去。

“我们没有找到长崎，码头地区被一个陌生的势力占领了，不是日本本土的黑帮。他们似乎是为了这次与智械有关的货物而来的。”

大名沉思了一会儿，长崎反水出卖了岛田家已经是板上钉钉的事了。他侧过头询问身旁刚跑回来的手下：“长老们怎么说？”

“长老们…爱莫能助。”

这当然是意料之中的，大名冷哼的一声，微眯起一双和半藏像极了的狭长双眼，眼角的褶皱没能让他看上去慈眉善目，反而阴沉沧桑了不少。半藏也猜得到为什么长老们选择了袖手旁观，不管是这些位高权重的老家臣们，还是其他虎视眈眈的分组，他们都在静观其变。

这次的变故，无论如何都得岛田半藏亲自解决。且不说大名年迈，就算让大名去收拾这个烂摊子，最后畏缩无能的名声还是会栽到半藏的头上。这是一个他必须握紧的契机，他得证明自己有能力继承岛田家这个庞大的黑道帝国，否则就会沦为被各方势力分食的肥肉一块。

“码头那边现在情况如何？”半藏问道。

加贺抬手拭去糊在眼角快凝固的血，回答：“那个组织控制了所有靠岸港口，他们的武器很先进，非常棘手。”

“今晚凌晨三点最后一批货物抵达港口后，他们应该就会撤离。他们想和我们谈判，加贺是他们的筹码之一。”

“现在几点？”

“零点。”

大名将身上象征家主地位的大纹羽织脱下，为长子披上，一旁的仆人已经取来了半藏的弓。半藏错愕地看着父亲，他对自己权利与身份如此迅速的交接感到不适应，但现实如此，他要面对的是真枪实弹的战斗，一次演练的机会都不会有。

在点了几位最出色勇猛的武将辅助半藏后，他们就在大名的目送下离开了。

夜空层云如盖，有风雨欲来的汹涌势头，没有人出声，众人都沉默地赶着路，半藏眉头紧锁，握紧了手中的弓。他没有感觉到自己身体内力量有一丝一毫的变化。

但这并不足以使他惊慌失措，信心全无。即便借不来竜神的力量，他依旧是个所向披靡的武士。半藏向来厌恶智械那类死物，自负令他并不认为他们可以造成多少威胁。

他为什么会轻信那个戏弄羞辱他，让他卑躬屈膝求饶的怪物？

没用多久他们就抵达了码头左边的路口，集装箱堆积的一大片平地像个另类的迷宫，半藏一众人侧身藏在进门的铁丝网后，观察发现只有一些智械在巡逻，看似并没有加贺所说的凶险。

虽然说是谈判，但傻子都知道对方并不会以礼相待，他们必须暗中行动，夺得先机。

半藏抬手指了指方向，示意众人分成三个方向突入。他动身最快，在迅速地爬过了铁丝网后，从双层集装箱上趁下方两个智械转身的瞬间跳下，用复合弓的金属弦勒紧了其中一个的颈骨，用手将其拧断，并在另外一个发出警报前，将箭尖插进了他的脑子里。

两个智械一前一后发出刺耳地电流声摔倒在地，看上去短时间内无法被修复了。

正当他准备离开时，那两堆破烂金属突然爆炸了，发出了震耳欲聋的巨响，也正是这声响立马暴露了半藏的行踪。半藏骂了句该死，拿起弓开始朝集装箱更密集的地方狂奔，一路上一个同伴都没有遇见，这让他心中更加忐忑起来。

越靠近港口，就有越来越多的智械追杀他，不停地爬墙透支着他的体力，更蹊跷的是，一路上都没有活人来阻截他，难道这真是一个完全由智械构成的神秘组织？

半藏抬起头，拨开凌乱的长发，看到了不远处的吊臂上挂着一个人——是一条。他得去救一条，如果一条葬身于此，或是他们带走了货物，都算他输。他只有两个结局：尽善尽美，一败涂地。

当半藏跑到吊臂下时却发现自己进了死路，四周的集装箱和他刚才见过的截然不同，完全无法攀爬，这明显是个了解岛田家的人设下的陷阱。现在他孤立无援，身后是追击而上的智械大军，纵使他以一敌十也招架不住数量如此多的智械。

“抬弓，半藏。”

这时，一个他最不愿听到的声音响起了，半藏回过头，却什么都没看到。这并不符合常理，虽然半藏并不知道自己死去的弟弟到底成了什么，但他知道源氏不能出现在现实世界中，他能做的只有引诱半藏进入他的梦境。

或许这只是他自己的幻觉。

“相信我。”

追得最紧的智械已经到了半藏十步内了，如此的绝境不允许半藏再多做考虑，他破罐子破摔般地抬起手里的弓，拉满时那智械的脑袋都快贴上箭端。他左臂上的图腾爆发出耀眼的蓝光，延伸着浮现出一只栩栩如生的竜，然后在他惊讶的目光下盘踞上箭身，在离弦的一霎暴涨成一只咆哮的巨兽，以摧枯拉朽之势席卷而去。

那从他小时候便听过无数遍的传说中脱胎而出的竜将成千上百的智械吞噬，发出震耳欲聋的爆炸声，在光芒散去后，只剩下一地的破铜烂铁。半藏第一次见识竜神之力的威力，陷入了惊愕中，愣神了几秒后才轻声说了一句：“……如行云流水般。”

“让我看看，是谁来了？”  
陌生的女声传来，半藏循声回头，看到吊臂下的集装箱上出现了一个模糊的黑影。


	5. 伍

半藏没有半点迟疑，朝集装箱顶上那道身形的脚下射了一箭，数支伴着蓝光的箭矢在夜空下散开，却没有一支命中。

那黑影抖动了几下，似乎是传输信号不稳定，半藏眼力极好，将这一切都看在了眼里，确定了那并不是真人。

“岛田半藏，你看起来可不像来友好谈判的？”  
深夜的码头上只剩下应急照明，只能勉强照亮通行的道路，那影子踱步走到了一片光下，依旧只看得清她身上穿着，似乎是墨西哥黑帮的奇装异服。

半藏冷哼了一声，中气十足地回答：“你俘虏了我家臣这笔账还没算，少来什么谈判。”

黑影看出了这岛田家的大少主脾气执拗倔强不好惹，也不和他再就事论事，扯开话题开始讲自己的条件：“我们并不想和你们有冲突，只是想借用你岛田家的一块小地方来完成一个……实验。”

还没等她话音落下，半藏又抬弓一箭朝那巨型集装箱的外侧边角上射了过去，那上面小型的投影装置碎裂开，黑影的影像也一瞬间消失了。

“滚。”

但她的声音依旧阴魂不散，语气听起来极为惋惜：“好吧，谈判失败。”

她刚说完，周边围着通行道路堆叠起来的集装箱依次打开了金属门，沉重的巨门砸向地面发出雷鸣般的巨响，掀起铺天盖地的灰尘扑裹在半藏身上。他站在原地，平静地直视着前方巨型集装箱中的一片黑暗未知的空间，不惊不动，警惕地听着四周的动静。

然后某种系统激活后的指令声音传出，里面的东西动了起来，发出沉重的踏步声，整个码头上近百个集装箱里的东西一起走动的声音称得上震耳欲聋，不到十秒，它们就齐齐现身了。

从外观上来看，他们是战用的机械，但却与世界上各国政府通用的维和型号截然不同，可控的军用机器不会配备大规模的杀伤武器，也没有拥有近十米的庞大身躯。

它们迅速地锁定了半藏，对他开始了歼灭行动。

眼看同行的属下迟迟没有出现，多半是凶多吉少了。半藏费力地闪避着一群机械的扫射与攻击，它们看似笨重，却动作灵活，竟然还在预判他的动作。

这绝对不是普通的机械，具有策略与判定能力相当于拥有了一定程度的智能。半藏被两只庞然大物左右夹击，他蓄足了力，在他们的机械臂落下前跳上了左侧那只的膝盖，趁着攻击的间隙借力再跳上右边机器的腹部，反复几次横跳，就到达了它们头部的高度。

最后一跃他将失去着力点，也就是说他必须在半空中破坏这两具巨型机械。而在如此短的滞空时间内，射出两发蓄足了力的箭，是根本不可能做到的。

黑色大纹羽织的大袖在空中腾起，像一只展翅的鹰，他的目光锐利迥然，透过扬起的黑发，注视着面前冰冷的钢铁机器。在最高点处，半藏松开了拉满的弦，那一箭力道十足，眨眼间就贯穿了机械的头部中枢，发出噼里啪啦的爆炸声。

但半藏也只来得及射这一箭，他落回地面，滚了两圈缓冲后单膝跪地，却并不急着回头去攻击另一只。他衣物的下摆散在地面上，如同一滩晕开的墨。

已经损坏的那具机械头部的箭又如同被折射的光线散开，道道令人眼花缭乱的蓝光从半藏身周擦过，划破了他周身的衣物，恰恰有一支以极其精准的角度射中了正准备攻击半藏的机器人脑部，它还未来得及扫射便轰然倒地了。

半藏站起身，擦了擦脸上的血，斜睨着身后倒下的巨型机械，不屑道：“简单的几何学。”

他转过头，却看到更多的机器人在必经之路上等着他，如果他冲过去，即便有神竜之力的加护，也难以在枪林弹雨中侥幸逃生。

可是驻足不前也是死路一条。

“少主！”  
正当半藏准备冲刺时，却被人叫住了，他循声望去，看到带着的一众武士浑身湿透，正在集装箱顶部解救重伤的一条。他们应该是走了水路，避开了巡逻的智械。

半藏看了他们一眼，转回头严阵以待，大声喊道：“派两人把一条带回去，剩下的人和我一起把码头的东西清理干净。”

“是！”

众人提着刀跟在半藏身后向前冲锋。半藏的忍术了得，身法轻盈迅捷，在巨型机械的扫射下闪避得越来越得心应手，但还是不免挂了彩。钢铁之躯和人类的肉体不同，必须要破坏脑部才能让他们失去行动力，这注定了和它们之间的鏖战毫无公平可言。

而半藏带的箭也不多了，如此危急时刻也无暇让他回头去拾起用过的箭。

如果带了刀就好了。

才消灭了不到十个巨型机械，带头冲锋的半藏就已经全身是血，虽然大部分都是皮外伤，但看上去依旧是鲜血淋漓，触目惊心。他额前的黑发被血污黏在脸颊上，猩红的颜色衬得他月光下的脸庞愈发惨白。

半藏已经有些体力不支，他屈膝蹲着，看着面前的钢铁机器气势汹汹地冲过来，在这些人造物面前，他显得如此渺小而脆弱。他下意识去摸胸口那枚大名送给他的绿鳞。

他手上都是血，将那片光滑的鳞都蹭脏了，也正是此时，那片龙鳞上流泻出璀璨的绿荧，被夜风吹拂散开，在半藏诧异的目光下汇聚起，炼铸成了一把太刀的模样。

半藏恍惚觉得这抹绿色荧火似曾相识，这刀也数次在他梦中出现过。此刻近在咫尺，他将那微微出鞘的刀面上的字看得清清楚楚。

竜一文字。

理智告诉他，这是他想要的力量，是他求之不得的胜机。但半藏的本能却在恐惧和逃避，不断地告诉他，如果他接下这把刀，便会闯下弥天大祸。

其他人已经快撑不住了，倒下的武士越来越多，半藏眼角微颤，闭上眼一咬牙握实了那刀的刀柄。这一握仿佛是给了那刀实体一般，淬过火的银锋震散了绿色的光芒，发出响彻夜空的铮鸣声。

有一双冰冷的手和半藏一同握住了那把刀，半藏倏地惊醒，睁眼却发现自己被人搂在了怀中。那人身上有湖水凛冽的凉气，还有松柏与青草的味道，这都属于那个了无生机，灰烬漫天的梦境。

半藏没有回头，冥冥中却知道这人是谁。

人类呼吸的热气落在他后颈的衣领中，半藏心中怵然，急忙推开身后的人。源氏倒是识相地松开了他的手，握着刀走到了他身前。半藏第一次见到他正常的人类模样，竟看着黑发的源氏愣了神，直到源氏满是笑意的目光撞进他眼里。

他的双目不再其实一贯尖细的蛇瞳了，而是变成了圆润乌黑的人类瞳孔，看上去温柔明朗了不少。

“你怎么会在这儿？！”

半藏匆忙地躲避攻击，用只有两人听得到的音量低声询问道。

“我是个信守诺言的人，说要帮你，就会帮到底。”

一边躲闪一边反击的源氏看起来游刃有余得多，随着他敏捷的动作，绿色围巾在风中扬起。他连着几镖射中了面前躬身准备攻击自己的机器人头部，眨眼间那玩意就炸成了一堆冒着黑烟的破铜烂铁。

已经受了些伤的半藏看起来就吃力了不少，克制着音量吼道：“我不需要你亲自来！”

源氏的凭空出现被其他的家臣都看得一清二楚，回去后必定是瞒不住他触犯了禁忌这事的，他的竜神之力也许可以编造些理由搪塞过去，但早已夭折的岛田次子却是怎么说都说不清的，即便大名不追究，长老与分组的头目也不会放过他。

在思虑的片刻，半藏又不慎中了弹，他不得不捂住钝痛的手臂，摇摇晃晃地半跪了下去。失血过多让他的视线开始晃荡。前面还有源源不断的机械冲上来，他们的头部开始发出红光，这是要开始炮击的指示灯。

地上的石砾都被震起，浓重的尘土滚滚而来，笼住了两人的身影。就在此时，一片尘灰的中心开始涨出蓝光，像一颗正在死亡的恒星，那光再度化作一条气吞山河的巨竜，离弦飞腾而去，将直线上的所有机器人损毁殆尽。

这最后一箭耗尽了半藏的力气，他的手臂受了伤，此刻别说再拉弓射箭，已经是连抬都抬不起来了。

源氏没想到他会如此竭尽全力，只微微侧过脸庞，说：“你会被反噬的，这份力量已经被透支了。”

在还未散去的蓝光中，源氏的轮廓因为逆光而显得清晰深刻，他虽然长得俊俏，却和作为血亲兄长的半藏只有六七分相似。在半藏对他的全部认知中，他是阴晴不定的怪物，昼伏夜出的恶灵。

但他此时站在碎石瓦砾中，神采飞扬的模样却更像正午流火的烈日，所向披靡，朝气蓬勃的天之骄子。

半藏刚才全力以赴的一箭并没有将它们全部消灭，旁侧还剩下了不少漏网之鱼。源氏拔出了竜一文字，巨竜的长啸冲破云霄，响彻整个海岸，他的身影瞬间消失在了众人视线中，只剩下绿色的刀光，他的动作利落凶猛，将那些机械头部整齐切断，甚至没有发出太大响声。

当正面迎上扫射与炮击时，源氏依旧没有丝毫闪躲的意思，他此刻正在兴头上。半藏用弓支住自己摇摇欲坠的身躯，皱起眉头，观察着他疯狂的进攻。

他拔了肋差挡了几下，之后竟然真的结结实实挨下了剩下的子弹，被贯穿的弹孔中开始涌出热血，他穿的一身黑衣并不太明显，但旁人还是看得出来那是多重的伤，换成普通人类，早就支撑不住了。


	6. 陆

源氏不是已经死了吗？  
他为什么会拥有活人的气息，又为什么是与幻境中截然不同的血肉之躯？

半藏张了张嘴，却没有说什么话。  
他又能做什么？难道要说点什么阻止源氏去送死？但他分明知道源氏不会死，他又为什么要担心这样一个怪物的安危。或许这又是源氏用来恐吓他的新手段罢了，他这样毫无意义的自残行为也不是头回了。

当源氏站在道路尽头收刀时，整个码头已经重归了夜里该有的安静，唯一不同的是，今晚这里成了一片机械坟地。

浑浑噩噩的半藏晃了晃脑袋，勉强清醒了点，他支起身体朝源氏的方向走去。夜空中的明月也隐入了黑云中，原本就没几分光亮的码头愈发昏暗了，伤势不轻的半藏眼皮也在打架，恍然看见前方的源氏身上散出点点绿色流光。他一个不小心没看见脚下挡路的机械臂，差点摔倒在地，幸好源氏一把揽住了他的肩膀。

这一看源氏的正面，更加触目惊心。浓重的血腥气扑面而来，熏得半藏快要窒息，如果没有衣物蔽体，恐怕现在面前这鬼怪肠穿肚破的模样都要被人看见了。

“你这一搅局，我回去要怎么解释？！”半藏伸手揪住他脖子上染血的绿围巾，懊恼地吼道。

源氏抬了抬眼皮，看了眼远处东倒西歪，不同程度负伤的一众武士，低下头对半藏耳语：“你把他们都杀了不就行了？”

“没有人会知道我的存在，也没有人会找你的麻烦，这一切功劳，都是你的。”

“就像当初杀了我一样。”

源氏的嘴唇隔着血湿的黑发磨蹭着他的脸颊，这一亲近动作不免让半藏想起了些不好的回忆来，他心惊胆战地躲开源氏，却发现他闪躲的这一霎间源氏早已消失得无影无踪，只剩了把血迹斑斑的太刀在他手中。

有雪絮似的东西簌簌地落下，粘在他发间却不化开，半藏伸手捻下来却发现那是一片片灰烬，他抬起头，看到空中乌云密布，和他的梦境别无二致。

他知道这是后果，源氏与他做的交易远不止侵犯羞辱他一番。现在，他的梦境与现实开始融合了。

源氏已经可以出现在现实世界中了。

半藏握紧了手中的刀，看着负伤的属下门互相搀扶着跟了上来。

*  
再回到岛田城时，半藏已经一天一夜没有合过眼了，他在厅中等着向大名汇报情况。眼下已经是清晨，分组的组长都到了本家，他们都得知了半藏一鼓作气清扫码头的事，无论私下是否与其他势力有勾当，无一例外大气都不敢出一口。

将近中午，大名才终于抽出时间来见自己的长子，虽然半藏将这事处理得滴水不漏，但大名看上去依旧是神色凝重。

不用猜也知道是什么缘故。

他当然不能真照着源氏所说，把自己的下属全都灭了口，即便他下得去手，大名也绝不信自己亲自挑的精锐会全部阵亡。然后这些人必定也把昨夜的情形一五一十全都禀报给大名了，包括死而复生又凭空消失的岛田家次子，还有他们所向披靡的竜神之力。

但大名开口却没有提这事。

“昨晚你果然不负众望。”

半藏毕恭毕敬地点了点头，回答道：“码头的情况与先前得知的截然不同，运送的货物全部都是来源未知的违规战用智械，他们组织派来的人对我们的情况十分了解，甚至城中的地形都了如指掌。”

“我怀疑我们身边有内奸。”

大名听了这番话，眉头揪得更紧了，他沉默了片刻，道：“我会找人去查此事。”

“半藏，你之前去寻竜神时，见过它的模样吗？”

半藏心里一悬，想着自己还是躲不过这问话，只能照实回答：“见过，通体墨绿，盘踞在深谭中。”

“他化成过人形吗？”

都问到如此地步了，半藏实在想不出什么能蒙混过关的托辞：“化过，自称源氏。”

大名手中握着瓷杯转了半圈，听到这话像是坐实了心里的猜想，惊得松手将茶泼了一地，杯子也跌落在榻上。

出人意料的是，大名在表现出极度的震惊后，并没有再继续追问下去，而是改口问道：“你带回来的那把刀呢？”

“我让慎太郎收起来了，在我的卧室里。”

“那是把妖刀，沉湖也好埋了也罢，你不要再用他，赶快把它处理了。”大名留下句嘱咐就匆忙地离开了，可他越是欲言又止，就越让半藏心中疑云重重。

半藏见完父亲后就离开了人多眼杂的前院，回了自己的茶庭，慎太郎老老实实地在门口守着。

“那刀呢？”

半藏身上外伤都包扎过了，但行动仍然有些迟缓，慎太郎连忙过来小心翼翼地搀着他，生怕碰到他身上的伤口。

“放在少主房里的刀架上了。”

“拿给我。”

拿了刀后半藏就支开了纳户，独自一人往后山的佛堂赶去。他不慌不忙地走着，觉得这条小径虽然梦里梦外走了无数遍，却每次都景致不同。

明明一天前他就来过，但此刻青天白日下站在这荒草丛生，密林遍山的佛堂前却让他觉得恍如隔世。

“兄者，你真要把刀沉湖？”

源氏的声音又不知从哪儿冒了出来，有了经验的半藏懒得再去找这鬼怪的踪影，冷言冷语答道：“是又如何？”

本来他也没想把这刀埋了毁了，毕竟求这竜神之力的是他，过河拆桥的也是他，就太过卑鄙了。再者要是源氏如此简单就可以打发了，那他这数十年也不用忍受梦魇纠缠了。

“要是你真的这么做，倒是成全我了，到时候你把我这把爱刀往湖里一投，我再把你卷进水中，万事俱备，解了我封印，这一座京都的人都要入我的肚子。”

半藏分不出他话真假，懒得和他深究，拿着刀一路往佛堂中走去，随口答了两句：“真要是如你所说，你不如哄着骗着让我照这么办了。”

这佛堂应该也是源氏的地盘，恐怕里面供的东西进了竜神肚子，也相当于是孝敬源氏了。半藏点了殿里的灯，那正中盘着只鎏金的竜，上面蒙了不少尘，蛛网也结得到处都是，此处作为禁地被封隔了不少年，没有家仆来打扫自然是这幅破财景象。他把刀放

在雕像前的刀架上，也算物归原主了。

源氏的声音此时又从那竜口中传出：“我要的是哥哥心甘情愿带着刀来投湖。”

平时他语气都带着七分戏谑，这一句话中却让半藏听出了些怒与怨。

哥哥？每次源氏如此称呼他，都让他觉得可笑，虽然口头用的是尊称，但对他做的事可是一点也不客气——没有哪一件不是大逆不道的。

半藏不想再搭理他，毕竟源氏言出必行，帮了他不少，与他再做口舌之争也没有必要。

可他却始终想不通自己到底做了什么事，可以让源氏如此恨之入骨，却又屡屡手下留情，对他存了一丝心软？

过了大概十来日，大名派人去查码头的事也没查出个名堂来，就此不了了之了，虽然这事没个结果，但却查到了分组还有人在和那组织有来往。看来在货物损失惨重后，他们还贼心不死，留了人在岛田城附近。

与此同时，还有消息称境外的另一方与这组织势不两立的势力也派人来了京都，正在花村逗留。

半藏的伤还没养几日，就又要揽下重任亲自上阵了，大名近来事务繁忙，依旧没有太多时间和他会面，但在他出城前依旧是来为长子送了行。

这次半藏没有带什么下属，只身一人准备去打探情况，他穿的也是平常便装，把一头黑发扎了个马尾，没有佩戴任何显示身份的物件在身上，除了脖子上那枚大名千叮万嘱不能离身的龙鳞。

他出门时是拂晓，到花村时正碰上沿街商户清晨开张的时刻。除了那龙鳞外，父亲还嘱咐了他定要在太阳落山前回到府邸中，他只有十来个小时时间完成任务。

顺着街道走到花村的中心就是一处热闹的电玩店，旁边拐角的商户还没开门，行道树的阴影里站着个熟悉的身影，半藏脚步顿了顿，最后还是快步走了过去。

果不其然这不速之客正是昨天消失的源氏，现在他倒完完整整地靠着木门，环抱双臂，吊儿郎当地站在那儿，背后背着那把被半藏归还原处的竜一文字。

他毫不避讳地凝视着半藏，眼神纯粹又炽热，却不先开口。半藏避开他的眼神，生怕被他吃了，问道：“你不是……”

源氏直起身拍了拍衣服的褶皱，漫不经心地站到半藏跟前，打断了他的问话：“我已经不是人了，当然也不会死。”

“你不用跟着我来花村。”

朝阳的光从叶樱的枝桠间落下，照亮了半藏眉目，他敛着眼，只有睫毛上有零散的阳光。

他语气依旧是那么突兀生硬，像块硬邦邦的石头。看源氏没有回答的意思，半藏也不再赶他走，只丢下一句“你要跟着也行，与我无关”就转身走了。

街旁去上早课的学生不少，都看到了他们拉拉扯扯，有些女高中生被源氏的出众相貌迷的七荤八素，虽说和他同胞的半藏也不差，但疾言厉色的神情又把她们给吓了回去。

“哥，先跟我去趟电玩店吧。”

源氏脸上带笑，也不急着挽留半藏，见他兄长不为所动，又加了句：“偌大一个岛田城，你这么找，找到太阳下山也找不到的。”

这句话果真让半藏站住了脚步，他知道源氏既然说了，就一定有这个能耐。

一看自己得了逞，源氏跟了过去拍了拍兄长的肩膀，先一步走进了街机厅里：“别总是那么严肃，先陪我打打街机吧。”

街机厅里人声鼎沸，大多数都是些半大的少年学生簇拥在一起，全神贯注地打着游戏，不时爆发出一阵欢呼或是哀嚎。

半藏从记事起就从未出过岛田城，当然也没有来过这种地方，对这一切倒有些新奇，但他生性喜欢僻静，又觉得这些人闹腾得很，想赶紧离开。

他跟着源氏弯弯绕绕地寻，终于找到了台没人的游戏机，还是带双人摇杆的。半藏今天穿了条牛仔裤，他把手揣在兜里，想装作事不关己的模样，奈何源氏并不想放过他。

源氏弯下腰把游戏币投进了机器里，启动了游戏，屏幕里出现了五颜六色的人物选择界面，转过头来招呼兄长：“来吧，和我玩几盘。”

半藏还想再推拒，他无动于衷地偏过身站着，冷冰冰地答：“我不会，你不要得寸进尺。”

“哥你刚才答应过我的，不会我可以教你。”源氏合起手掌作出一副拜托他的模样，看上去还有些撒娇的意味。

他这人真是让人捉摸不透，明明比任何魑魅魍魉都危险，此刻又摆出乖巧温驯的态度，好像真的只是个贪玩的少年而已。

可是只有半藏自己心知肚明，面前的人是如何的残暴不仁，喜怒无常。

半藏愤愤地出了口气，沉下火气，坐在源氏身旁默许了他的请求。

游戏的操作方式不难上手，很快半藏就掌握了人物的格斗招式，但依旧是被源氏控制的角色打得一败涂地。源氏似乎对电玩非常在行，半藏抽出余光瞟了眼身旁聚精会神打着游戏的弟弟。

全然一副毛头小子的样子，眼里都是年轻的热情与幼稚的执拗，会因为操作的失误露出懊恼的神色，也会因为打败敌人而欢欣雀跃。

真是像极了一个活生生的人。

本来半藏也不擅长这游戏，输了几把更是兴致寥寥了。源氏这小子眼力不错，故意放水让他哥赢了几把，半藏见他如此有心，也只能硬着头皮陪他继续玩下去。

这样轻松随意的时光难得，半藏也不提要走的事了。过了半个小时，本来玩得兴致高涨的源氏突然停了下来，仿佛察觉了什么异样。

“有人来了。”

半藏看他难得严肃，便追问道：“那帮运来智械的人？”

“不，是来追捕他们的人。”


	7. 柒

追杀他们的人？

半藏思索了片刻，印象中是听说过联合国成立有专门针对处理智械问题的组织。十有八九就是追着这帮人来了京都，也就是情报中所说的另一派势力了。

虽说这是个国际上合法的维和组织，和半藏目前是同仇敌忾的立场，但岛田家的情况错综复杂，并不是所有人都想赶走这群智械的。现在向这个组织主动暴露自己，并不是个好的选择。

半藏还在严肃地思考对策时，却看到一旁无所事事的源氏嘴里多了根纸棍，他皱着眉问道：“哪儿来的东西？”

源氏咬了嘴里的糖果两下，回答：“刚才路过的女孩子送的，正好我小时候也爱吃，哥你不记得了吗？”

他抽出那透明的糖球，在手中转了两圈，颇为怀念。

“大概有个十几年没尝过这味道了。”

不知他这话是有心还是无意，但心思缜密的半藏却又想到了些什么。照源氏所说，他应该死了有十几年了，按照他和自己的年龄推算，源氏身亡时应该只有五六岁。

而十岁前的记忆对于半藏来说都只剩一个模糊的轮廓，他既知道自己的的确确活过那些年岁，却又记不清到底是怎么活的。

最近频发的各种怪事让他更加怀疑自己的过去，既然家族能够对他瞒下一个弟弟的存在，又怎么不能掩盖其他的事实呢？

可他一个十岁不到的孩童，又怎么能对自己的弟弟痛下杀手呢？

他刚一回神正好对上了源氏好奇探究的目光，仿佛看穿了他的心思和疑虑。源氏的虎牙比常人更尖利，张嘴一口咬碎了糖果。无论口头如何硬气，半藏始终是惧怕他这个弟弟的，匆匆将眼神移到了别处。

“我们出去看看吧。”  
源氏也不追问他，转身就走。

“过早暴露身份不太明智，你不要出去惹事！”  
半藏赶紧起身去拦源氏，他这些日子也看出了这和竜神融为一体的弟弟神通广大，但也就是仗着自己的能耐，做事任性上头，毫无顾忌。

“相信我，跟我来吧。”

要看源氏执拗地丢下一句话已经快走出店门了，半藏总算按耐不住，阴着脸跟了上去。正碰到面前几个勾肩搭背的小崽子挡了路，他们比半藏矮了快半个头，正准备抬头叫骂，却在看清来人后乖乖闭了嘴。

街机厅里面其他穿得花里胡哨的人看到半藏的脸色都自动让了路，看来是都不想招惹这身材结实的青年人。

半藏刚出街机厅就看到源氏在门口等他，还不等他解释，就被源氏一把攥住手腕往街上走。

这一握倒让半藏更不自在了，虽然不知为什么源氏现在是个活人，但他的手依旧没有太多温度，凉得像深冬的风雪，虽不至于刺骨，但也让人汗毛直立。

源氏上身不如半藏健壮，但却比他兄长高上几厘米，看起来颀长高挑，和半藏拉着手在街上走颇为引人注目。

“源氏，你快放开！”

无论半藏怎么低声呵斥，源氏头也不回，话中带着明显的笑：“哥跟我走就行了，这么喋喋不休可不像你。”

他们拉扯了十几步就撞见了源氏口中所说的人。

半藏本以为这海外来的组织会更隐蔽谨慎些，却没想到他们倒是招摇，生怕本地人不知道他们是外来的。在路边的杂货铺边正站着个棕色短发的少女，他穿了身浅色的和服，手里拿了根金鱼糖，一张高鼻深目的脸在熙熙攘攘的人群中十分扎眼。

她身边站着个金发的女人，正在用英语艰难地和店主交谈。

看上去不过是两个来日本旅游的外国人罢了，和善又闲散，根本和追杀两个字扯不上关系。

半藏疑惑地看向源氏，可对方似乎无暇解答他的疑问，而是又察觉到什么似的回头看了看，道：“又有人来了，可有好戏看了。”

源氏的感官是常人的无数倍，不说京都，至少岛田城中的种种异动他都能察觉到个八九不离十。

他话刚说完，不远处的金发女人就抬手按了按耳廓，半藏注意到了她这动作——是她带着内置的呼叫装置。她们匆匆向老板付了钱，连找零都来不及收好就离开了街道，拐进了暗巷中。

源氏和半藏一同跟了上去，默契地在暗处停了下来，静观其变。这儿是花村与山野接壤的边界，虽然少人，但是有大的动静还是会被察觉。他们站的地方正好堆积着些未处理的垃圾，半藏被这气味熏得皱起了眉，下意识后退了一小步。

这时，源氏的声音在他脑中响起：“哥也太娇气了吧，这都忍受不了，随便行动被发现了可怎么办。”

半藏目光不善地看向身边的青年，心想他又闻不到这气味，说得倒是轻松。

不一会儿，狭窄阴暗的巷子里除了那棕发少女和金发女人外，无声无息多出了不少智械，看上去都不是市面上合法流通的型号，从他们的高机动性和消音性能可以看出这是用于暗杀的智械。

他们的同伴呢？  
只派出两个成员前来探查恐怕是太过轻率，但半藏仔细地扫视了周围，的确没有发现其他人。

半藏本来打算按兵不动，让他们先交战，但现在看来，他和源氏得出手了。

那金发的女人已经换了身轻装甲，看上去是个治疗兵，但现在的情况下她似乎没有用武之地，拿着把手枪作为火力输出会更有用。事实证明，半藏低估了他们，他们的战斗技巧与意识十分高超。棕发的女孩有说有笑地逗弄这些并不会理会她的智械，带着些英式口音。

她拥有时空回溯与闪现的能力，在一群智械中来回穿梭，在被围攻时丢下一枚脉冲炸弹后闪回，游刃有余。

看出胜负已定的半藏嗤了一声，环抱起双臂，小声道：“不堪一击。”

“还没完呢，楼上有狙击手，”源氏接话道：“看来他们组织里还有其他活人？”

“具体位置？”  
“这我感觉不到。”

一股极为不祥的预感在半藏心中油然而生，他脸色一变，刚想迅速离开原地，却没赶得上脱膛子弹的速度。

一声短促而沉闷的枪响后，半藏本能地闭上了眼，却没有意料中的脑袋开花，他在一刹那间被身旁的源氏扑倒在地，而那枚本应该精准命中他头部的子弹则贯穿了源氏的右侧肩膀。

两人刚匆忙起身，就发现一时间所有人都察觉到了他们的存在，那位女医疗兵似乎无暇顾及他们，正举着手枪应对身边的智械。

半藏的手正按在源氏的伤口上，小巷中光线被屋檐和电线杆挡住了大部分，但他也看得清那处正在源源不断地涌出温热粘稠的鲜血。

他脸上还是没有太多情绪变化，但语气却明显有些慌张：“喂，你还好吧？”

刚问出口，半藏就觉得有些后悔了，他明知道源氏就算被人拆得七零八落也可以恢复原状，这点小伤实在无关痛痒，而源氏却会因他有所软化的态度而产生误解。

果不其然，源氏抬起头来看他的目光幽暗得深不见底，里面仿佛又在酝酿些微不可见的火。他自己的血溅在那张写满了无所畏惧的脸上，看上去杀气腾腾。

那个对一切充满好奇的活生生的少年又不知所踪了，而那位被不知天高地厚的凡人惹怒的鬼神，又回来了。

“我去捉那个狙击手。”  
半藏匆匆丢下一句话就爬上了楼。

源氏没拦他，独自一路奔向人群中，拔出刀时顺势将身旁的几个智械都拦腰斩断，它们的残肢在地上挣动了几下后完成了最后的爆破，便成了废铜烂铁。幽暗的巷道中顷刻被竜一文字出鞘的光芒照亮。

另外两人都缓下了动作，看着源氏沉默而凶狠地斩杀这些机器。尽管他受了不轻的伤，溅着血的脸上却没有什么痛苦忍耐的神情，相反，他似乎正在享受疯狂杀戮的快感，连瞳孔都开始收缩成尖锐的形状。

金发的女医疗兵朝他喊道：“小心背后！”

源氏刚一转身便看到了不知何时出现在他身后的人。他的直觉告诉他，那不是个智械，他全身都覆盖着蓝得发黑的金属机甲，少许裸露的皮肤看上去也是仿生硅胶，关节和组件连接处的缝隙弥漫出深黑的烟雾，将这窄小空间内所剩无几的光亮都遮蔽住了。

一场比他更黑的极夜。

在那人的手中，握着一把和竜一文字极为相似的打刀，但却通体纯黑，刀柄上刻着一只骇人的红色眼珠，让人想起了一把臭名昭著的妖刀。

即使是源氏，见到这么一个人，也不免迟疑了那么一瞬，但他还是及时地接住了那生化人的全力一斩，两把利刃角力发出刺耳的震声，绿色的火花从刀锋上迸溅而出。

从来都是所向披靡的源氏红了眼，怒吼着使出全力压制对方，生生压倒了对方，一刀劈入了那人肩颈机甲的接缝中，却着不了力，像是被一片粘稠混沌的虚无黏住了刀刃。

那生化人的动作诡异难测，握着刀换了个刁钻的角度猛地捅向了源氏的左胸口。源氏倒也不躲，任凭他贯穿自己的要害。

机械人看着源氏胸口血流如注，抬头却又看到本该重伤的青年脸色如常，挑衅地朝他偏了偏头，然后那劈入他肩头的刀伴着源氏的咆哮和发力砍得更深，眼见要把他一分为二时，生化人却突然炸成了一团黑雾，逃脱得无影无踪。

刚上楼扑了空没逮到狙击手的半藏也听到了源氏的吼声，他连忙赶回去，却只看到一地狼藉，还有用刀撑住身体，站在原地低着头喘息的源氏。

源氏伤得不比那一晚轻，虽然伤口不多，却几乎都是贯穿的撕裂伤，大量的出血把他身上浅色的布料都染成了红得发黑的颜色。

其中左胸口的致命伤口呈现出一种异常的焦黑。

一旁的金发女人似乎想过来帮忙，但面色凝重的半藏却先开了口：“你可以像那天一样……”他实在想不出来怎么形容源氏自燃成灰烬的场面。

源氏的头垂着，摇了摇，他的护额被取了下来，黑色的碎发散在眼前。他伸出手，摊开的掌心却没像往常一样蹿升绿色的荧火，似笑非笑地答道：“好像行不通了。”


	8. 捌

远方的红日已经渐落，快要跌入起伏的山峦中，暖黄的光将厚云烘烤成霞。半藏看了看时间，已经是下午四点了，再不返程，他们就无法按时回到岛田家了。

半藏对一旁来历不明的两个女人有所顾忌，他和源氏走到一旁轻声交谈：“我和她们谈完之后，我们必须马上回去，你还撑得住吗？”

看起来精神有些颓靡的源氏靠着电线杆懒散地站着，他仰着头，半睁着眼答道：“我这样没法回去，至于兄者你……”

“你可以独自回去，但是如果我消失了，你的力量也会不复存在。”

“够了！”半藏低声怒斥打断了源氏的话，一拳砸在他身后的墙上，低下头道：“我最讨厌被人威胁，况且我还没说要丢下你！”

“你要陪着我？那等到日落时，死的人就是你了。”

半藏怒不可遏的眼和深黑的刀眉近在咫尺，这种时刻，源氏却没有丝毫失言的自觉，反而觉得自己兄长那张不近人情的面目令人着迷。

只要再仰一仰头，他便能吻到那张吐露出责骂言辞的嘴。

不过他并没有这么做，再进一步惹怒半藏就适得其反了。

“好了，别生气了哥，留下来，我有办法。”

冷静下来的半藏突然意识到两人过于亲密的距离，趁机疏离地冷哼了一声结束了不太愉快的对话，转身去应付另外两个人。

从对话中得知这两个异国人一个叫安吉拉·齐格勒，是位瑞士的医学天才，而另一个名叫莉娜·奥克斯顿的小个子女孩则是位前试飞员，她们都为联合国的国际维和组织“守望先锋”工作。

而追查这批出现在日本的智械是她们的首要任务，她们的同伴都在日本其他地区待命，因为是在市区调查所以才没有出动高火力的重装英雄，而是选派了她们两人来侦查。

半藏在这几天前从未出过岛田城，当然也没有听说过这个守望先锋，但和她们的谈话中也可以听出这多半是个汇集了各种以拯救世界为己任的伟人英雄的组织。

他和源氏都对此没有丝毫兴趣，不过安吉拉提出可以帮忙治疗源氏棘手的伤势，半藏权衡了一番后便和源氏一起回了她们暂住的旅店。

这家旅店在花村里建成已久，环境舒适，颇有民居的味道，摆设和装修都是旧式和风，所处位置也清净少人，备受游客欢迎。他们先去了安吉拉的房间等待这位救死扶伤的医生为源氏做简单的检查，莉娜在一边整理行李箱，她翻出一堆花花绿绿的缎带和礼物盒，正在分装给同事们买的纪念品。

源氏一边脱去上身的衣物，一边瞄到了房间的衣橱旁放着箱特殊封存的清酒，随口问了句：“你们喜欢喝酒？”

正在调试便携仪器的安吉拉回答道：“不，有位朋友让我帮他带些回去，虽然他向来爱喝牛奶，但似乎对日本的酒很感兴趣。”

正站在源氏背后的半藏并不想加入他们的谈话，他的目光不由地落在了源氏的背脊上，那上面大大小小的新伤几乎都已经愈合了，长出了发红的皮肉，只有左胸口的贯穿伤正在恶化，看上去十分触目惊心。

虽然源氏看上去不如他健壮，但褪去衣物后的赤裸身体依旧布满了结实的肌肉，每一块都有其在战斗中的必要性，但那刚硬的曲线却在腰肢处收窄，既性感又危险。

检查花了大概半个小时不到就结束了。转到床边看起了风景的半藏心里不免有些着急，他看着白日西沉，天边的余晖已经有褪去的趋势，被海水般深蓝的天幕压下，现在已经五点半了，离彻底日落还有两个小时不到。

“你的身体很正常，甚至有异于常人的再生能力，但心脏的致命伤却不在你的能力范围内。”  
安吉拉为源氏拆下针头与传感器，满脸疑惑。

听到这话的源氏则是一脸意料之中的表情，他向热心的医生道了谢，婉拒了她想要继续研究的请求，和半藏重新开了另一间房间。

他们两个大男人几乎没带什么随身物品，旅店的新房间虽然不大，却也显得空荡荡的。源氏随意地坐在床上，拿起一旁的遥控器，百无聊赖地调换着频道，他的胸口绑着白色的绷带，尽管他们都知道这没有丝毫用处。

坐立难安的半藏起身走到屏幕前挡住了电视，源氏抬起头看到了面前一脸不耐的兄长。

“所以，你之前说的应急方案是什么？太阳已经快落山了。”

源氏有些无奈地叹了口气，回答道：“我说了你也不会信的，再强迫你又免不了被你记恨。”

“说实话，你现在这张虚情假意的嘴脸让我更恶心。”

听了这话的源氏停了下来，抬起目光注视着站在自己身前的半藏

残阳已经燃出了最后一抹血色的光，顺着窗户中倾泻进，正照在半藏的侧面，从他漆黑的发上流过，一霎间点燃了那双向来深邃幽暗的鹰眸，再熄灭。

日落了。

“你要和我交换体液。”  
“我们是共生的，你也注意到了，没有戴上那枚龙鳞前你是无法离开岛田城的，而那鳞片，兄长如此聪慧，不会不知道是谁的。”

共生？半藏第一个念头便是，自己或许被某种诅咒和源氏绑在了一起，这么一来，从记事起便和他纠缠不清的种种也得到了解释。

当务之急说的交换体液，换血并不现实，剩下的就只有唾液和精液了。

就在这时，一阵剧烈的疼痛从他的体内炸散，日落的诅咒让最后一道夕阳化作一柄刀，击中了他的魂灵，他的五脏六腑都在摧枯拉朽地碎开，翻腾的血气涌上他的咽喉，然后结成冰碴，他浑身的热气与生机都在消散，快要成为一具冰凉的尸骸。

在这之前，源氏就抢先一步，一把抱住了半藏的头颅，果断地吻了下去。

源氏的唾液是他的解药。

半藏第二次和源氏接吻，丝毫没了初次被迫时的恶心与屈辱，他如饥似渴地张开嘴想尽可能地和源氏交换唾液。他从不与人做如此情爱缠绵的事，所以也毫无煽情技巧可言，粗鲁的动作令源氏颇为不满。

源氏微睁着眼，观察着半藏的模样。伸手试探地掀起兄长上身的短袖衣物，那下面每一寸肌肉，源氏都了如指掌。他的手掌没有温度，冷得半藏瑟缩了一下，却没有停下这个吻。

他用手指顺着半藏肋骨的纹路攀爬，一路抚摸过他光滑健壮的皮肉，停在了饱满的胸肌处，缓慢地揉捏了两下。

而现在跪坐在床上，正从上方压迫着他的兄长对此毫不在意。半藏越来越像头失控的猛兽，从一开始的吮吻变成了撕咬，源氏的唇舌流出的血也被他吞下。

在形式脱离掌控前，源氏赶忙反身将半藏摁在床上。他一向镇定又内敛的兄者现在却醉酒似的瘫倒在床上，平日紧抿着的唇上面多了血与水光。

他头脑里来来回回响起源氏呼唤他的声音，有少年源氏的声音，也有青年和竜化的，一遍遍喊出“哥哥”这个词。

源氏俯撑在半藏身上，咫尺间观察着他失魂落魄的模样。

这是摄入体液过量的反应，半藏似乎无法承受与源氏如此密切的联系，进入了半梦半醒的状态。

源氏将自己身上的绷带解了下来，其他的伤口已经完全恢复了，白皙精瘦的身体上没有留下一丝痕迹。但他心脏处的贯穿伤却依旧没有变化，焦黑的地方甚至开始溃散，像是烧尽的碳，落下黑色的灰来。

对于源氏来说，刚才的吻交换的唾液根本就微乎其微。

夜晚已经降临，没开灯的房间里一片漆黑。但源氏依旧看得清眼前的一切，他伸手将半藏凌乱的中长发捋顺，低下头在他的侧脖处低语道：“我来取回些我的东西。”

半藏没有回答，只有呼吸停滞了一下。随后尖牙就刺穿了他的皮肤，并不明显的痛觉和热感从源氏咬破的伤口往外蔓延，半藏象征性地挣扎了两下，被源氏十指相扣摁住才平静了下来。

他只能感受到源氏冰凉的身体压制住他，他的体温一丝一毫都无法传递给源氏。他们一起陷入柔软的被单中，越沉越深。

半藏感到一丝错觉，像又回到了佛堂后的湖中，往不可知的深渊坠去，往深寒的冰川中坠去，往死亡中坠去。

又彷如坠入爱河。


	9. 拾

半藏不知道自己是何时睡过去的，等他再清醒时，已经是次日清晨了，他不着片缕地躺在凌乱的床榻上，晨光安静地伏在他的身体上，将他烘得浑身发暖。现在的他头脑连同躯体都灌了铅一样的沉重，仿佛经历了一场并不美妙的宿醉。

源氏的再次消失一点也不令人意外。  
他坐起身，独自收拾了房间，穿好衣物后束好了头发。他从未在意过自己黑发的触感，却在梳发时莫名地想起了源氏隔着发丝亲吻他的暧昧与动情，这让他的动作有那么一刻变得僵硬。

退房时，半藏遇见了安吉拉。后者正坐在大厅的客座上品茶，她穿了身全白的西服套装，干练又优雅。这位精明的女医者似乎在一楼等了他有一段时间了，她客气地邀请半藏坐下一起喝杯茶再走。

“岛田先生，想来杯玉露茶吗？”

在走到桌旁时，半藏的脚步顿住了，却丝毫不是应邀的态度，他还是一贯的严肃，似乎在措辞如何拒绝。这当然是安吉拉意料之中的事，但她没有再强求，也没有多问半藏为何成了孤身一人。

“不方便的话，我就不强人所难了。”  
她坐在正对朝日的方位，浅色的阳光几乎快和她的金发融为一体。齐格勒博士的外貌很让人想起西方的神使。

“以后如果需要帮助，我们会尽力而为。就当做岛田家年轻的少主默许我们在你们领地内执行任务的答谢。”

半藏的话不多，他礼貌性地点了点头，转身离开了。

那时他还以为自己不会再和她们有所交集。

当他走到街道上，清晨时分的天空是浅蓝色的，呈现出一种被水濯洗过的清淡，轻软蓬松的云漂浮在灰色的马路尽头，低得快要和早春的樱一同坠落到行人的头上。

从前在岛田城中生活时，半藏从未见过如此开阔舒朗的景象，一切都像是春日的梦境，美得如一个骗局。

只有他自己心知肚明，未来并无光明。

返程的路途上有不少岛田家的人在找他，回家的几条大道都有人巡逻。他彻夜未归，大名必定急昏了头。迟归的半藏并不想让他回家的事变得人尽皆知，于是他选择了避开这些人，独自回去了。

到了岛田家的府邸，一切景象都变了模样，仿佛和花村成了两个截然不同的世界。这里不缺人，也不缺庙宇楼台，却总是笼罩着阴霾般的死气。半藏站在围墙外，仿佛听到三途川流淌的水声，冥府的灯火正在他眼前高悬。他直接顺着树翻进了高墙之内，内院的人见了他忙不迭跑了过来：“少主，大名等了你一天一夜了。”

半藏话不多说，在慎太郎的引路下快步走去向父亲复命。岛田宗次郎的寝殿离主庭不远，但他从来都是在后山和自己的长子会面，这短短的一段路对半藏来说也算是陌生了，白日的回廊也并不明亮，或许是树木长势过盛，遮蔽了大部分光亮，显得这儿幽暗又狭窄。

岛田大名正在庭中静坐，观枯山水。在五步外，半藏停住了步子，他似乎与自己的生父有种与生俱来的生疏，血缘的羁绊在他们之间是一根太过纤细却又无法切断的线。那位头发花白的威严长者就坐在木台上，披了件新的大纹羽织，还是一如既往的黑色。他目光昏花，不知是在看叠山流水还是白石荒矶。

院子里的三角槭还是翠绿，偶尔被风摘下两片缀在无色的海上。

“父亲。”

半藏的声音真真切切地入了耳，宗次郎似乎受到了某种撼动，微微挺直了腰背，偏过头来看向自己的长子，他的声音苍老低哑：“你还记得你走前，我说的话吗？”

“记得。只是昨日……”

“半藏，你要是死了，岛田家也将不复存在。”  
大名没有疾言厉色地训斥责骂他，但这却更令半藏恐惧，他不敢有丝毫怠慢，正襟危坐，低头应了一声。

“你怎么保住命的？”

“是龙神的庇护。”

这个含糊其辞的回答让大名稍稍睁开了眼，他注视着半藏，缓慢地问道：“你脖子上的伤口，也是龙神的庇护？”

半藏被问得愣住，他怵然地摸上颈侧，想起昨夜半梦半醒间的确是被源氏咬了一口，匆忙间他也忘了掩盖这伤口，他不是个擅圆谎的人，讲出的托辞连自己都说服不了：“攸关性命，不得已才这样做了。”

院子里的潺潺水声似有似无地传来，一阵清风袭来，扫动了新生的绿叶，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。大名叹了口气，像是不想确认，却又已经料到了结果。

“是源氏吗？”

大名看似身不由己的态度让半藏开始感到疑惑。当初让他去求助于竜神的是大名，如今惧怕源氏与他接触的也是大名，这或许是作为肩负岛田家兴旺的组长和作为半藏父亲的宗次郎无可避免要陷入的矛盾。

他忽然想起，那片作为与源氏媒介的龙鳞也是父亲给他的。  
或许从一开始，这就是给他一个人布好的局。

沉默了片刻，年迈的宗次郎转了回去，背对着半藏，道：“把那片龙鳞取下来给我，这几日你不要再出去了，你挣的表现够了，不用再去惹麻烦了。”

半藏有些迟疑，却还是伸手解开了脖子上的细绳，他用指腹小心翼翼地摩挲着鳞片锋利的边缘，那上面浸过他的血，仿佛还生出了自己的魂。

纵使心中怀着说不出缘由的不舍，他还是将东西交给了大名。他年迈的父亲枯坐在院前，没有离开的意思，加贺一如既往地站在宗次郎的身后，一条介雄却不见了踪影。

半藏在回自己寝房的路上顺口问了慎太郎一句：“一条怎么样了？”

他问的声音轻，但向来耳朵不错的慎太郎一字不漏地听清了，毕恭毕敬地答道：“一条先生仍在修养，伤得实在不轻，似乎现在都下不了地。”

一条的伤势，半藏是知道的。在去码头救人那晚他就亲眼见过重伤昏迷的一条，虽然看上去血肉模糊，但也不至于伤及要害。

即便疑云重重，半藏此刻也无能为力去插手这些事，他能做的只有遵守父亲的命令，在岛田城里老老实实地待着。

还未到傍晚时分，按照半藏从前的惯例，他还会利用时间去处理些其他的事务。但现在他却丝毫没有心情去做这些，他在庭中站了会儿，把下人都支开了。

春日的阳光与嫩绿的新芽交叠，投下轻盈晃动的光影，半藏转过身，看着周遭的一切，一切精心打理，修剪过的景致。他身处其中，却感受不到半分欣喜欢畅。

只有他无动于衷的皮囊停驻在美景中央，繁花草木，流云飞鸟过眼，都不是他心中的谜底。

园中的水气濡湿了他的衣摆，半藏孤零零地站了一会儿后回了房里。他第一眼就看到了靠墙静置着的空刀架。

那就是他无以言表的答案。

这一天就这样风平浪静地过去了，直到入眠都没有任何异样，已经做好了心理准备的半藏，今夜迎接他的却不是熟悉的噩梦。

准确来说，是和往常截然不同的一个噩梦。

半藏又回到了那个夜晚，他无所畏惧地闯进黑夜庇护下的庙堂，有所不同的是，他现在能看清暗中的一切，包括散落满地的染着血的刀。

而他们也不是练习用的竹刀，而是刃面雪亮的打刀。

在半藏的面前突兀地立着一个衣橱，不高也不矮，刚好容得下一个孩童藏身，梦中的他不可控地捡起了其中一把刀，用尽全力捅穿了柜门。

没有哀嚎的哭泣，也没有痛苦的呻吟。只有柜底渗出的猩红血液宣告一场死亡的降临。

梦境成了黑白的默剧，半藏却听得到头颅中回响的风声，似乎从身后贯穿而来，呼唤着他的名字。

他猛地转过身，见到了谜底。

源氏近在咫尺，微敛着目光平静地看着他，透亮澄澈的双眼中映着一地的血光，骇人至极。

纵使半藏只想质问他的不告而别，并不想攻击源氏，但在诡异的梦境中却由不得他，他还是举起了打刀，斜劈了下去。

这一刀几乎横切开了源氏的身体，但伤口却没有喷涌出鲜血，而是开始像碳火一样燃烧，他几乎能看到源氏体内被照亮的内脏，跳动的心脏，纵横的骨骼。

源氏握住半藏的肩膀，不顾他的抗拒凑近他，用那双骇然的眼审判他，说：“你还想再杀我一次吗？”

半藏第一次从噩梦中途被惊醒，这时还是后半夜，走廊里从远到近响起了凌乱的脚步声，他还未来得及梳理这个和他从前记忆有所关联的梦，就被惊慌失措冲进房间的慎太郎打断了。

甚至连敲门请示都没有，慎太郎就猛地拉开了障子门，失魂落魄地扑了进来，跪倒在半藏的身边，他身后还跟了几个生面孔，在走廊上伏成了一片。

那年轻的小纳户连话都说不清了，声音不住地发颤，带着崩溃的哭音：“少主！大名他……去世了！”

原本揉着眉心有些焦躁的半藏也一时晃了神，似乎没听懂这几个字一般愣住了。


	10. 拾

据手下禀报，大名的尸首是被巡夜的家仆在后山的寺庙门口发现的，他身边没有一个人，连佩刀都不知所踪。

大名的死讯被压了下来，遗体已经被收敛了，灵柩放在他生前居住的寝殿中临时搭起的灵堂里。筹备葬礼的日子还遥遥无期，大部分人都对这场巨变一无所知。

屋子里过于明亮招摇的装饰都被去除了，点了几支白烛用以照明，偌大的房间里没几个人，只有几位岛田宗次郎的心腹跪坐在房间两侧素净的屏风旁。还有几个和尚站在更靠近灵柩的地方诵经，声音很轻，像是嘤嘤嗡嗡的蚊虫。

半藏站在深色的棺木前，平静地看着父亲的尸首，那上面蒙着一层白布，似乎是为了掩盖骇人的死状。他突然伸出手将那布掀开，惊得周围的人都站起了身，急切地喊道：“少主！”

没有人敢上前阻止半藏大不敬的行为。半藏终于得以亲眼目睹了父亲并不安宁的死状，他仿佛老了数十岁，已经僵硬的血管泛着青紫，致命伤在他的喉头，那是半藏熟悉到不能再熟悉的刀伤。

火已经熄灭，伤口中只剩下碳灰般的渣滓。

他终于真切地明白了父亲的确是死了。  
山岗上这棵一生在凛风中摇曳的枯树，终于毫无征兆地轰然倒下了。夜行的人不再有方向，而他自己将成为新的航标。

岛田半藏注定无法像常人一样用泪水和悼词祭奠亲人的逝去，他没有感受到多少悲伤，而是一种笃定的恐惧降临在他的心中——他面前的人，他的父亲的结局，也会在他身上重演。

“父亲最后见的人是谁？”

“应该是加贺先生。”

半藏合上棺盖，转过身来扫视着跪着的人们，他的眉头一如既往地皱着，只是此刻揪得更紧了，眼神被陷进浓重的阴影中，没有人知道他的目光落在何处。

他说：“那加贺泷为什么不在这里？”

“一条先生的病情恶化了，他刚离开去处理。”

慎太郎小心翼翼地抬头看了一眼走过来的半藏，伺候半藏多年的经验让他迅速明白了少主的意思，忙不迭地为他带路去找加贺泷。

所有人都对大名的死因只字不提，没有人了解真相，也没有人敢推测置疑，半藏只能自己用线索去拼凑还原这场诡局，尽管最后能够决定一切的人不会是他。

当他带着一行人风风火火地赶到一条介雄的住处时，正碰上站在走廊上与医生低声交谈的加贺泷。穿着一身黑色西装的青年看到了半藏，立马走了过来向少主行了礼。

半藏看加贺的脸上神情自若，既不慌张也无悲恸之色，他的伤好得差不多了，脸上有些已经愈合的疤痕，恭恭敬敬地低着头，等待半藏发问。

“昨日父亲走前，有说过什么吗？”

“大名在茶亭坐到深夜，带着少主归还的东西独自去了后山，还嘱咐了我不用跟着他。”

半藏审视着加贺泷滴水不漏的神态，按照他所了解和推测出的隐情，大名是与源氏有过交流的，昨夜大名带着媒介去后山也多半是为了与源氏达成某种新的约定。

现在所有的矛头都指向了源氏。

但源氏真的有杀掉大名的必要吗？  
能够花费数十年慢慢渗透他的人生，侵蚀他的梦境的源氏，拥有凌驾于常人的力量，看似狂妄癫疯，实际上并不意气用事。

即便是真的要报什么血海深仇，他也绝不会选择在这种时刻杀掉岛田家的大名，自己的生父。

加上那刀伤，半藏几乎可以笃定岛田家仍然有叛党的余孽，清楚源氏的存在，并且想要嫁祸于他。

所有人都屏息等待着半藏接着发问，但当事人却迟迟不开口，让人捉摸不透。

半藏又将目光移向了屋内，门扉拉开了一半，他只能看到躺在榻榻米上男人的部分躯体，看不到一条介雄的脸。他似乎想起来什么似的想迈进屋里，却被一旁匆匆赶来的手下拦住了。

坏消息接二连三：“长老们似乎得到了什么消息，已经直接赶去了后山封锁的寺庙。”

他不是不知道那些狼子野心的人中也包括几位年事已高的长老，他们并不像表面上一样忠于岛田家，而是有各自扶持的分组，毕竟半藏的存在也是近段时间才落了实。

这之中也有岛田宗次郎不想自己的继承人沦为拉帮结派的牺牲品的心思在。

他们也必定知道源氏的存在，并且处心积虑想要除掉他。

半藏又得马不停蹄地赶往后山，半路上天空中的白云都染上了墨色，像汹涌的海浪般翻滚卷舒，不一会就下起了无光的雨，像坠落的针一样刺向万物。

追赶在少主身后的纳户想为他打伞，却被拒绝了。半藏不打伞，其他人也不敢避雨，都默不作声地跟在他身后。

半藏在雨幕中穿行，砸在身上的雨滴成了水雾笼罩着他，湿气是冰凉的，到他却丝毫感觉不到，仿佛他本身就没有温度。

无论是接下了掌管岛田家重任的现在，还是孤身一人历练成长的从前，他都是孤独的。讽刺的是，长久以来陪伴着他的只有噩梦，幽灵，撕裂他的暴风，未生即死的甜言蜜语。

密林树木从他眼中略过，最后在花草幽深之处，封锁已久的寺庙现身了。

寺门口终于不再人烟罕至，石灯笼添了新火，分组的人守在周围，已经有人闯进去了。半藏对门口的守卫视而不见，径直走了进去，分组的人当然也不敢拦他，倒是其他人都被留在了门外。

今日的殿堂不像从前一样的黑暗，家仆们拿着火把站在周围，将整个寺庙楼阁照得灯火通明，一个伛偻的背影站在正殿中央，背对着正门，而源氏的竜一文字，就放在他面前。

半藏走入殿中，他浑身都湿透了，走过的地方留下了一路水痕，但这也并没有使他显得狼狈，虽然只见过一次，但半藏还是认出了这人，他先开了口：“佐藤大人，不知前来所为何事？”

那须发皆白的老人转过身来，一张慈眉善目的脸看上去和恶人这个词相去甚远，他杵着拐杖，慢条斯理地回答：“小少主怎么来了？老夫前来是为了替已逝的家主缉凶，倒是你……”

“不回去替父亲守灵，来凑什么热闹？”  
佐藤长老沟壑纵横的老脸上挂着笑，说出的话却是咄咄逼人。

正好背着火光的半藏，大半张脸隐没进了黑暗中，他湿透的长发贴在身上，细长狭窄的眼中没有一丝惧色，他越走越近：“佐藤大人连夜从分部赶来，原来是早在千里之外就查明了谋害父亲的真凶了？”

听了这话的佐藤非但没有恼羞成怒，反而笑意愈深了，眯起的双眼快要陷入满脸的皱纹中，他拿起了放在刀架上的竜一文字，半藏想上前阻止，却被他开口打断了：“你身为岛田家的继承人，却对蛰伏在这妖刀中的恶灵一无所知，甚至任由它残杀了大名。”

他佝着腰背，单手将刀托到了半藏身前：“少主怕是还不如老眼昏花的老夫啊。”

岿然不动的半藏平静地与老者对视，没有为他的诡辩动半分怒气，冷笑了一声反问道：“那这下任家主不如由明察秋毫的佐藤大人接下？”

佐藤瞥了他一眼，一把将刀抛给他，用听起来极为令人生厌的胸有成竹的口气说：“你小子最好识相些，宗次郎死了，这家主的确轮不到你来接任，若是你听我话，在分组乱斗中保你一条命倒是不成问题。”

“鹤川他们几个老东西也都在路上了，到时候他们了没我这么好说话。”

接了刀的半藏似乎没有听佐藤絮絮叨叨的自说自话，他摩挲着刀柄的纹路，道：“佐藤大人似乎是搞错了，现在我们谈的是，如何找出真凶这回事。”

喋喋不休的佐藤终于住了嘴，拢着袖子，斜睨着一旁的半藏。

凝成滴的水珠从半藏轮廓深邃的脸上滑下，像是溪流滑下山崖，他的睫毛很长，半敛着眼是看上去像是细密的松针。

“我倒是有个好主意。”  
话音刚落，他便猛地抽出了刀，锋利的刃面淬出绿色的光。半藏利落地将佐藤踹翻在地，用脚踩住他右肩，毫无迟疑地，双手握竜一文字贯穿了佐藤的左胸口。

鲜血爆溅而出，将半藏的衣摆都染成了污秽的猩红，佐藤的眼睁到了最大，像是一只濒死的鲫鱼，他似乎没有料到年轻的少主敢在众目睽睽下对他下杀手。

“你…………”  
他最后的遗言都被喉头涌出的鲜血堵了回去。

“伤口并没有异样，你错了，佐藤。”  
半藏低着头，湿透的黑发垂落下来，他没有丝毫笑意地勾起了唇角。

周围的人来不及阻止他，但都已经呵斥着拔刀冲了上来。半藏的刀术不比弓道差，一股本能的杀意驱使着他挥刀，轻而易举地斩杀了冲到身前的人，剩下的人不敢轻举妄动，只能将他团团围住。

四面八方的火光汇聚在他身上，半藏的眼中有诡谲的红光闪动，手中紧握着的竜一文字遍体血迹，刀刃留不住的就顺着尖端滴落在地上。

“你们是想死，还是和我去平乱？”

这时，一个分组的武士大吼着从半藏身后发动了突袭，一刀刺穿了他的腹部。半藏低下头看了看从自己身体中穿出的白刃，伤口是切实地存在，却没有一滴血流出。

其他人似乎受到了这位领头者的鼓舞，一拥而上将刀刺入了少主的身体中。

他的身体仿佛产生了某种异变，仍然没有流血，也没有痛感。或许这也是未现身的源氏的恶作剧，抑或说是庇护。

半藏在人群中抬起头，看到了寺庙精致的屋顶和四周的壁绘，塔尖是最深最远的地方，那一小撮黑暗像雨一样洒落下来，厮杀和吼叫的声音都渐渐离他远去。

大殿又回归了从前的黑暗与死寂，这次半藏却没有再心生畏惧，而是莫名地感觉到了安宁，他感到自己的存在变得模糊和飘渺，就快陷入周遭淤泥一样的黑中。

事实却难遂他意，殿中突然燃起了红色的萤火，处处围绕着他，有一双熟悉而冰凉的手捉住了他的手，和他一起握住了竜一文字。

他知道，是源氏来了。

半藏发现自己的脚底踩在一片黏腻温热的液体上，他的鞋已经不翼而飞，他问道：“这是什么？”

源氏没有回答，出人意料的是，从头顶传来了另一个声音。

“所有不忠不义之人的血。”

“你是谁？！”

循着声音，半藏警觉地抬起头，望向那原本是寺庙塔尖的地方，那里的黑暗似乎也感知到了他的目光，渐渐地化成一片红光，在那之中浮现出了地狱般的景象。

半藏看到头顶的镜像，里面累积着成山的尸骸残肢，一个男人正握着刀踩在那上面，反过头来与半藏对视。

那是他自己的脸。

令半藏毛骨悚然的还不止如此，身后的人似乎是源氏，却又不是源氏，他轻而易举地压制住了挣扎的半藏，将其拖拽到了墙边，然后，将半藏的双手合在一起举过头顶，用竜一文字猛地贯穿了手心。

半藏感觉不到疼痛，但却能感觉到自己的灵魂被钉在了行刑架上，有超脱肉体疼痛的折磨正在等待他，尽管他已经动弹不得，却仍然能发声：“源氏，你疯了！”

“是你疯了。”

他自己的声音回答道。


	11. 拾壹

失去五感的体验让半藏的意识也变得轻薄，他甚至感觉不到自己作为人类的实体，连同记忆和情感也都开始丧失。混浊的暗流潺潺流过，用一种微妙的力度冲荡着他木僵的躯壳。

他听到遥远的杂音，这其中有冬风呼啸，也有海潮悲鸣，旷野上的列车上前行拉响了汽笛，从未听过的，未见过的，都在他的思绪中翻涌。他感觉自己就快要消散了，融入到这陌生又熟悉的万物中去。

一声竜吼传来，贯入他耳中，将他的三魂七魄又生生拽了回来。半藏猛地睁开眼，却依旧只能看到一片漆黑。但他的知觉也一同回到了肉体中，强烈的胀痛和撕裂感从里到外填满了他。

半藏被竜尾紧紧绞住，四肢百骸都要崩裂开来，后穴中还含着两根硕大的异兽性器，顶撞抽插着，将他的下身硬生生捣开，几乎快要贯穿他的身体，刺破实体，升到无穷远的地方去。因为被源氏缠裹住，他只能动弹不了分毫地受难。他艰难地抬起头，快要被难以吞咽的唾液哽到窒息，手上被太刀贯穿的伤口流着温热的血，顺着半藏的手臂淌到面颊上，浓烈的腥味引得发狂的源氏从背后将头凑了过来。

他嗅着半藏侧脸上浓重的血气，喉咙里回荡着非人的嘶声，与兄长的唇鼻若即若离地触碰着，不像竜，反而像蛇的怨灵。源氏下身顶入得更深，将半藏的腹部来来回回地顶出幅度，那几层黏膜和皮肉实在是太脆弱了，再用上点劲就能顶破它们。

要说疼痛，也不尽然，只是所有难耐的刺激汇聚到了一起，终于压垮了岛田家年轻的少主。半藏终于漏出了一丝颤抖的喘息，然后他开始微不可闻地抽泣和干呕，汗水源源不断地泌出，浇得他一身血汗淋漓。源氏操得太深，几乎顶得他五脏六腑都堆压在一起。

半藏身不由己的示弱似乎引起了只剩本能的源氏的注意。半竜形态的源氏意外地吻了他，但那又不算一个吻，竜的长舌一路探入半藏的口腔中，舔弄着他的软腭和喉咙，将他的声音都堵回了肚子里，只有泪水越淌越多。

半藏睁大了眼，看着一片虚无散了焦。

源氏的爪子放在他的胸前，或许下一秒就能剖开他的胸膛，将里面火热的心脏连着脊柱一同扯出，即使恐惧与绝望交杂，但半藏的乳尖却依旧在利爪下硬得发涨，青云走龙的纹身染了血多了几分邪气。

他们的交合似乎无穷无尽，半藏不知道自己第几次被竜化的源氏内射了，然后粗壮的尾放开了他，他失去了支撑，被刀锋贯穿的手掌又开始撕裂地疼。竜的两根阴茎都退了出去，但半藏下半身却痉挛发僵，连合拢双腿都做不到，源源不断的精液从他的肠道里流出来，顺着他大腿内侧滴落，逐渐变得冰冷，带走他的体温。

他恍惚间听到源氏低沉的呼吸声近在耳边，又想起了和他在花村的那个夜晚。纵然温情都是假象，他也已经为之不可自拔了。

如今他身陷地狱却并不想逃，他又能逃去哪儿呢？

所谓的真实也不过是另一场噩梦罢了，他谁也救不了，眼见高楼坍塌，蚁穴溃堤，却无能为力。

那么便如此死去吧，也算是善终。

可这场折磨并没有告一段落。失去视力让半藏的触觉更敏感了，他下身又湿又凉，被过度使用的后穴又胀痛发热，然后一只尖锐的指甲抵在了他阴囊下的软肉下轻轻搔了几下。一股暖流从半藏的身体中漏了出去，起初他还没意识到这是什么，直到源氏拉开他的大腿，将两根粗长的阴茎都操进那个新生的穴道里后，半藏才发现自己身体的异变。

怪异又新奇的快感翻江倒海地上涌，黏膜初次被破开的痛楚对他来说已经不值一提。源氏深深地抽插着，叩开深处的宫口。惊恐的半藏无力挣扎，他这才意识到源氏曾经说过要让他怀孕的话根本不是信口雌黄。

深入骨髓的剧烈刺激袭来，那并不能用痛或者性快感形容，像是一道惊雷劈中心脏般惊心动魄，然后野火开始燎燎。巨兽的精液在他身体深处翻涌着，带着岩浆的高温。与此同时，麻痹也蔓延开，像是某种异物在他的皮下扎根了，攥住每根末梢轻轻拉扯着，噬咬着，就快要从毛孔中破土而出。

半藏止不住地战栗，在深吻中屏住了呼吸。他逐渐失去了对自己身体的控制权，从趾尖开始融化，变成不稳定的虚无，和源氏的交融在一道。

不知何时，竜一文字已经被拔了下来，半藏的双手失了桎梏，却因为重伤剧颤着。他全身倚在源氏怀中，仰头靠在兄弟的肩头上，深入喉道的吻让半藏抽噎，却毫无躲避和挣扎的意思，像是位悲壮的殉道者，笃定了心意要献身于此。他伸出手，捧住了源氏的脸颊，竜的鳞片刮开血痂，猩红的液体无休止地狂涌，积流成海。

在那个片刻，半藏确信自己终于抓紧了某种永恒，并非死亡，而是更难以界定的物质。

然后万物寂灭，不知又过了多久，深不可探的远处传来了拨弄三味线的声音，那曲子凄厉阴郁，若是拉奏得好恐怕也能有几分特殊的美感，可惜演奏者并无此意，拉得尖锐刺耳，处处破音，最后生生扯断了线，发出一声令人悚然的呻吟。

浓烈的血腥气还盈在半藏的鼻腔中，他猛地坐起身，恍然还在梦中，拂落了一地的书。原来是他枕在了自己的伤口上打了个盹，压得那处崩裂渗血了，透过纱布浸出一片暗红。

“兄长？”

旁边有人拉了拉他的袖角，半藏转过头，正撞上与自己面貌相似的黑发少年探究的眼神。源氏不过才十岁出头，未发育的孩童比十四岁的半藏小上一大圈，像是寻求庇护的雀鸟一般停驻在他身边。

细碎的雨滴砸在露台上，溅了些在半藏脸上。沉闷的雷声在云层中鼓动起来，半藏没有应声，回头看向阴云密布的天穹，勾勒在积云周围的辉光熄灭了，雨中的群山和庭院都变得黯淡，像是褪色的陈年旧画。

但这却是他真正的十四岁。

半藏看了看钟，忙不迭地站起身，源氏拉着他的手却没放开：“别去了，哥哥，你的伤还没好……”

他每日的功课都不能落下，练武也是其中必修的一项，但作为家中目前看来最有希望的一个继承人，对他的训练可以说是极尽严苛，受点皮外伤都只能算是小事。

与他同胞的孩子里，源氏是他唯一的弟弟，也是他最亲近的一个。虽然半藏生性疏冷，但对源氏却还算温柔，他抽出衣袖，敛着眼看着跪在脚边的胞弟，道：“我不去的话，受苦的就是你和母亲了。你一定也不想看我和……他们一样被隔离到其他地方去吧。”

少年生得清秀，未展开的轮廓比自己的兄长要柔和圆润些，光彩熠熠的眼里满是委屈：“可是其他哥哥们……”

“不许叫他们哥哥，只有我，是你的兄长，他们什么都不是。”倏地严厉起来的半藏吓得源氏噤了声，不再挽留他。

走到回廊半道，半藏才开始反省是不是对年纪尚幼的源氏态度太过强硬了，虽然他也并不比源氏大上多上，但性格已经被打磨成了家族所期望的样子，冷漠寡情，不择手段，果断决绝。

他们的父亲有许多孩子，其中有他们母亲诞下的，也有其他女人的。但无一例外都是失败品，半藏曾在城中和他们打过照面，那些带着子女的女人或神情憔悴，或趾高气昂，但都只有那么几面，从此之后便销声匿迹。

大多数孩子都无法挺过岛田家的训练，也不会有人对他们手下留情，半藏是唯一的例外。在更换训练服时，半藏总能看到堆积在储藏室里血迹斑斑的竹刀。虽然他们相互之间的住处都是被隔离开来的，但半藏总能在广阔的前庭中瞥见那么几个成日负伤，精神萎靡的少年少女来来去去，像是被挑出栏的牲畜一般任人刀俎。

拐过最后一个转角，环境便愈发地昏暗起来，外边的日光透不进来，浑浊的阴影在纸扉上滋长。半藏闻到了一股腐朽的味道，那并不是霉菌或潮湿散发出的，而是人类将死的征兆。

“母亲。”半藏停下了脚步，和室里没点灯，像是一间久违住人的空房。但那障子门却从里被拉开了，一只惨白嶙峋的手伸了出来，乍一看恍若白骨。半藏半跪下身，握住那只手。

“源氏怎么样了……？”女人的声音很轻，门缝中只能看到她如瀑的黑发散在榻榻米上，看不清面貌。

只有半藏可以探望她，源氏从出生起就没和她见过几面。

“他很好，母亲不用担心。”半藏垂着头，乌黑的刘海荡在脸侧，初露锋芒的轮廓半遮半掩在其后。

“你们是我最后的孩子了……”女人喃喃自语道，手里松了力道，似乎又陷入了突如其来的谵妄中。半藏没再搭话，将她的手放了回去，关上门离开了。

他往道场的方向走，这段路很长，迟迟见不了天光，也没有灯盏。宗次郎与他的会面也寥寥可数，不知为何，他又想起了当年第一次见到生父的场景。那是他第一次让陪练的武士一败涂地，虽然他自己身上也挂了彩。大名看着他，淡漠得像是审视一把刚淬过火的利刃，说了句“还是得用最纯粹的血脉才行”。

夫人是大名的同胞长姐，这是所有人心照不宣的秘密。虽然保证了血统的纯正，但近亲结合生下的孩子大多都夭折了，还有些天生有缺陷的也被暗中处死了。对于宗次郎来说，他们都只是随时可以摒弃的实验材料。

只是苦了他们的生母。

每天的训练都像漫长的折磨，体力的透支和未曾痊愈的伤痛把短短几个小时拉扯成无限长的循环，被打倒或是打倒别人都无法让半藏再感觉到挫败或鼓舞，只有麻木，或许家族的目的从来都不是磨砺他的武艺，而是将他身上的人情和人性都剔除干净。

夜深后，岛田城中的灯火几乎都熄灭了。只剩下些萤火在影影绰绰的红枫树丛中浮游。半藏坐在延伸出室外的木台上，屋内壁龛里供着佛像，寥寥香烟从障子门里飘散出来。源氏伏趴在他腿上沉沉睡去了，除了少年平静的呼吸声，院子里只剩下麦冬草丛里忽远忽近的虫鸣。

虽然城里处处都供奉着佛像，但半藏并不觉得神明庇佑过他们。他是知道自己身处地狱的，不觉得太过煎熬，只是因为天天浸在这身不如死的苦楚中早就习惯了。

源氏的手上还未形成握刀的茧，柔软又纤薄，和半藏的掌心相握在一起，热度相叠。半藏抬起头看向夜空。天地和这夜一样辽阔，但可惜他们都只是被命运流放，禁锢在方寸囹圄里的囚徒。

无从潜逃，相依为命。


	12. 拾贰

这样的日子也不是无休无止的。很快，祭祀就被提上了日程，按年纪排，下次就得轮到半藏了。岛田家的竜神祭是最为庄严神圣的传统，这样的等待期里，所有继承人都被严令禁止外出。

“哥，我知道后山的小路，你就陪我去一次吧。”源氏拉下挡住半张脸的绿色围巾，双手合掌央求着兄长，他一双眼狡黠灵动，装起可怜来更是让人无力招架。

换做从前半藏是断然不会同意的，但如今，下次祭祀的主角就是他了。对于众人讳莫如深的仪式和那些无端失踪的岛田家子嗣，他也心中存疑，便破天荒答应了源氏的请求。他换掉了身上的浴衣，临走前半蹲下深为源氏系好了围巾，叮嘱道：“带你去可以，但是你得老实点，不能出声，也不能乱跑，明白吗？”

源氏笑嘻嘻地“嗯”了声，趁他不备亲了他脸颊一下。半藏愣了愣，看着源氏欢欣雀跃地跑远了，刹那间有些后悔答应了源氏的要求。

今天又是一如既往的阴雨天，从他们记事以来就只见过密不透风的灰云积压在天穹之上，倾倒着无穷无尽的雨水，他们的世界都被潮湿的空气包裹着，以极其缓慢的速度腐朽发霉。还年幼时，半藏总觉得只要这雨再下得大些，岛田城就能被淹没了，他从来都不怕末日，甚至对其有期待。

源氏知道的这条小道着实崎岖，幸亏兄弟二人身手都足够敏捷，做了番爬树攀岩的斗争后终于到了祭祀地点附近。那地方着实偏僻，被层层密林围住，唯一的入口也远离岛田城的主院，半藏不明白为什么竜神祭要如此掩人耳目地进行。

源氏刚拨开灌木丛就要往前跨，被半藏一拉拽住，些许泥沙被他们的动作铲松，全都掉进了水中，他这才看清前面有个不大不小的湖泊，幽暗沉静，明明不通任何活水，却深不见底。

“小心点。”半藏轻声说，将源氏拉回了怀中护着。

他们还未来得及看清场内的布置，就先闻见一声清脆铃声，声响不大却足够撼人，几乎让半藏气血凝滞，他下意识捂住了源氏的耳，却无济于事，比他年幼的胞弟痛苦地蜷缩了起来。那越响越急，摄魂夺魄的铃音仿佛勾起了他们血脉中的诅咒，他的的魂灵都为之颤动，下一秒就会分崩离析。半藏也顾不得来一探究竟的初衷，果断决定先离开这是非之地。之后响起了众人低声的吟唱，那似乎是一首歌谣，曲调却诡谲古老，入耳都是煎熬。

透过层叠林荫，半藏转身前的恍然一瞥，入眼的却是血红一片。半藏不愿多看，也不愿多想，抱着源氏头也不回地逃离了。他似乎听到了龙啸，但细听却只是呼啸的寒风，其中夹杂着一丝几乎不可闻的哀嚎。

岛田城的绵绵阴雨永无休止。

细密轻微的雨反复敲打着屋檐，天似乎永远不会黑，也不会亮，在一片无边无际的混沌中踱步辗转。半藏浑身都湿漉漉的，长发黏在脖颈上，他不惧寒冷，只怕连风都绕开了他们的世界，生活在如此的真空之中，连生死都失去了实感。

“哥，你看到什么了吗？”源氏在他旁边盘腿坐了下来。

半藏不言不语，摇了摇头。

“不会吧！那条路我可找了好久……”源氏突然泄了气般扑在了兄长的腿上，他突然又想到什么似的抬起了头：“不过很快哥你就要参加祭祀了，我到时候再看也不迟！”

半藏不敢与他对视，如鲠在喉的不适让他不着痕迹地吞咽了一下。

“真想看看晴天啊，哥你很快就可以离开家去游历了，我也好想赶紧长大，去看看别的地方。到时候我会来找你，和你一起去冒险。”

“……你从哪儿听来的？”

“书上写着的，原来世上还有春夏秋冬，风晴雨雪，在其他地方还生活着和我们说着不同语言，过着不同生活的人。”

“我们不该知道这些。如果父亲知道了，你会死的。”

源氏抬起头，认真地凝视着半藏，他眼中的赤诚似是孩童又不似，问：“哥，你觉得最可怕的东西是死吗？”

“不。”  
留下未完的半句回答，半藏伸手覆住了少年的双眼，任雨声填满此后良久的沉默。

入夜后，半藏只身一人走上小路。他虽然没有看清祭祀的现场，但他能肯定发生的绝不是什么好事，而他也不会是例外，不过是又一个诅咒的牺牲品罢了，但事到如今，却有一腔莫名的孤勇支撑着他来一探究竟。

他隐匿了脚步声，在林中快步前行，雨不再下了，取而代之飘落的是灰白的尘埃。半藏握住一簇，在指尖碾开，那气味像极了人骨。夜晚的祭坛沉浸在死寂之中，半藏随身携带着灯盏，查看了周遭的情况，地上并没有明显的血迹，有的只是灼烧过的焦土。庙宇后的空地看似不大，但处处都透着一股不平常的诡异感，四周层层叠叠的密林似近似远，像是随时都会倾轧过来吞噬掉这方寸之地。

突然，一阵草木窸窣的声音响起，几乎同时，半藏拔出太刀摆好守势。但从暗处踉踉跄跄跑出来的身影却是他再熟悉不过的人——源氏。

“源氏，你跟来做什么？！”半藏眉头紧蹙，难得有些焦急地低声呵斥道。

他的发怒是源氏意料之中的，少年悻悻地笑了起来，讨好般求饶：“我也是放心不下哥嘛。”

“胡闹！”半藏看了看漆黑一片的来路，此时也不放心赶源氏一个人回去，只好拎着少年的领子把他护在身侧。

突然，空中坠下一道零星的火光，半藏警觉地看向四周，稍纵即逝的光点越来越多，去雨般砸落下来，那些白色的骨灰被灼烧成黑色。

显然，他们的来访已经被察觉到了。

他们必须速战速决。半藏走向祭场中央的石台，半跪下身，将手掌放在其上，刺骨的凉意顺着他的手臂攀上他的全身，他闭眼的瞬间又听到了那风声，夹杂着模糊的啸声。

一双眼睁开了，非人的竖瞳骤然紧缩，虹膜中翻腾起巨浪与云海，有一簇火光在深不可见的暗处兀自燃烧。

虽然这画面只有一瞬，也足够震慑到半藏，他猛地睁开眼，抽回了手。拉着他衣袖的源氏关切地问道：“怎么了哥？”

半藏的喘息重了些，他缓了片刻，抽出了腰间的肋差握在掌心中，握紧抽出，温热的血即刻从他指缝中涌了出来。岛田家所有流着相同血液的人都被命运相连，他们身上共生的部分更像是疾病或诅咒，但在某些特殊的时候，也可以通过这样的方式互相感知。而少量的血液也不会发动祭祀，不用担心惊动到其他人。虽说如此，但窥探终归是禁忌，半藏也无法预料会发生什么。

入注的鲜血流进了石台的刻纹中，汇成了衔尾双龙的一半，显然，他一个人无法完成这个小小的仪式。

然后他听到了一旁源氏的呼吸声，轻声却平稳，他们同胞同源，对应岛田家传说中的双龙再合适不过。但眼下他所做的一切都是越轨的，后果难测的，他自己可以承担后果，可源氏呢？

源氏是可以被牺牲的吗？这些年他所做的一切都前功尽弃了吗？还有母亲那些湮灭在渐暗烛火里的叮嘱。离黎明只有几个小时了，如果他也被献祭了，那就没有人可以再保护源氏，源氏终将也会在某一天化作经年累月飘落不止的尸尘。

还没等到他开口，源氏已经走到了他的对面，似是心有灵犀般放下了自己滴血的手掌，他年纪尚轻，却时常表现出令人惊异的果决。

“有时候哥哥也是需要我的嘛。”源氏有些沾沾自喜，并没有多问他这么做的缘由，如此的信任让半藏不由地动摇了。

留给半藏的时间太少，不足以让他去自省和后悔。往日里发生在这片祭场里的地狱光景幕幕重现。血流成河的祭坛，狰狞的能面，熙熙攘攘的人群，不成人形的祭品浑身都被刀刻上竜纹，他凄厉地嘶吼，也有可能是“她”，但已经难以辨认，他们的父亲冷眼旁观着这一切，身后站着他忠诚的左右手，一条与加贺。

在流竭血液后死去，再被凭空燃起的黑焰焚尽，已经是他们较为体面且安逸的结局。有些祭品会发生异变，褪下皮肤，长出龙鳞或是蛇尾，变成血肉模糊的怪物，宗次郎并不会杀它们，但在被豢养起来不到一周，它们也会死去。

竜神的力量本身就是一个谎言，百年内无人亲历过，自然也不存在代代相承的说法，这更像是一场不计后果的实验。他们的父亲宗次郎，以及其他的祖祖辈辈们都像是失去了心智的傀儡，不停地繁衍后代，散播着瘟疫一样血脉。简而言之，不过是疯屠夫和一群肉畜，而这个屠宰场里的怨恨、痛楚、悲苦、遗憾汇聚成了尸尘与阴云，绝望的循环如同巨大的黑洞，深陷其中的所有人都无法逃离它的引力。

“你还没有绝望，你在想逃。”

“……”

“你不是第一个这么想的人，可惜其他人都是死前才意识到这点，而你也不比他们幸运，毕竟你痛苦的时间会比他们多上几个小时。”

“你是谁？”

“你知道我是谁。”

“我为什么不能逃？”

“因为你们被这个世界选择了，你永远无法逃离这个真实的噩梦。你尽管尝试逃跑，然后你会发现岛田城的边界四周都是深渊和浓雾。”那声音轻笑起来，“除非……”

“除非？”

没有回应。

幻觉和现实之间的界限变得模糊，半藏像在梦境中般浑浑噩噩，倏地，他耳边响起火焰升腾的声音。

“哥……哥。”

熟悉的声音响起，却是艰难的呜咽声，半藏猛地睁开眼，看到跪在他面前石台上的少年浑身腾起愈烧愈烈的绿火，源氏的身影逐渐模糊在耀眼的火光中，他伸出手，似乎想求救，那只臂膀上的衣物无存，焦黑的皮肤剥落下来，露出了一片片斑驳的龙鳞。

他万万没有想到，仪式居然在毫无征兆的情况下发动了。

半藏倒吸了一口气，却没有退却，反而想握住源氏的手，但却引火上身，那火一路烧上他的臂膀，不疼，却留下了一路焦黑的痕迹。他感觉不到灼热，反而如坠冰窟般浑身发冷，绿色的大火席卷四周，吞噬了整片祭场。他抬起眼，看到了枯槁的枣树高举着尖刺，翻腾的焰舌和他们合二为一，竟然像火炬般照亮了天际。

彼时，半藏还太过天真，仅仅将“死”料想成了两人最坏的结局，而源氏那一问也一语成谶。

死，从来都不是最可怕的事，它来得太过轻松，而他们注定与宿命的重枷一同沉入深渊中去，尝不到这般解脱的滋味。


	13. 拾叁

半藏做了一个长梦。  
他本就身在回忆中，却在环环相扣的幻境越陷越深。梦中只有无垠的荒野，远方在死亡中凝聚野花一片，他听见琴声呜咽，听见秃鹫凄鸣，不知疲倦地往前跋涉。然后天穹降下血色的幕布，荒地里生出毒蛇与巨蟒，将他的血肉尽数分食。他合上了眼，迎来了一场雨，洗净了他的骨头。

待他再醒来时，城中仍在下雨。半藏猛地坐起身，屋内没有点灯，屋外也不会有阳光，他在一片昏暗混沌中摸索着下床，拉开了纸窗。今天的雨比他记事以来的任何一天都大，从无光的空中倾盆而下，院中的石水盆积满了雨水，往外流溢，红枫被冲刷出赤如血色的光泽。

源氏。  
失去意识前的记忆奔涌而来，半藏这才如梦初醒般拉开隔扇，冲出母屋。短短十几米长的缘侧似乎变成了一条无尽的回廊。既然他被送回来了，那必定源氏也已经被人发现了，无论是生是死，他都必须找到自己的弟弟。偌大的主宅中空无一人，若不是他手腕上的割伤还在隐隐作痛，他甚至怀疑自己还身处梦中，走出庭院，他终于看到了人，不过并不是活人。

树叶枝桠被雨反复敲打，天地间一片嘈杂，但又似乎只剩下死寂，瓢泼大雨淋在半藏身上，透出刺骨的阴寒，他脚下的石板路被积流成河的血水漫过，遍地横陈着残破的肢体，诅咒之雨还在不停地腐蚀降解他们的残尸。他们身上仅剩的羽织和直垂和半藏所着类似，那是继承人才能够穿的样式。而不远处正在收拾残局的家仆却安然无恙，打着伞的大名站在尸山血海之中，面如死灰。他终于迎来了因果的惩戒，只可惜罹受死难的全都是他无辜的子嗣，这其中只有一个人幸免于难——半藏。

那些雨水除了让他不适以外，并没对他造成任何实质性的伤害。

半藏没有打伞，浑身都被雨水冲刷了一遍，手上昨夜被灼烧过的地方并没有受伤，上面蒙着的一层焦黑也被洗濯干净，衣袖下的手腕隐隐约约露出了一截青黄相间的纹身。宗次郎注意到了那纹路，仿佛看到了什么骇目惊心的东西，丢下伞快步走到了半藏跟前，擒住了长子的左手腕，露出了盘踞着竜纹的臂膀。

“为什么是你……为什么？”一夜之间仿佛苍老了十岁的宗次郎喃喃自语道，眼前所见令他难以置信，但他又不得不面对现实。

“父亲，源氏在哪儿？”半藏凝视着宗次郎涣散的双眼，心中强逼自己保持冷静。那双眼透还残留有琥珀的色泽，但早已是浑浊不清，细看能发现源氏长得与他们的父亲极像。

“没关系……都没有区别……”宗次郎对他的问话充耳不闻，沉浸在与自己的辩驳中自言自语，半藏提高了音量，又喊道：“父亲。”

被他惊醒的宗次郎倏地怒火中烧，歇斯底里地给了他一巴掌：“他已经死了，不，就算还活着也和死了没有区别，要不是你坏了我筹谋几十年的计划，他也不用死……”半藏被打得偏过脸去，唇角被牙硌破，流下血来，咸腥的味道渗回口中，过分的绝望灼干了他的泪水，飞快略过的痛苦之后只剩下平静和茫然。他回望父亲，似乎在那双熟悉的眉眼中看到了另一个人，但宗次郎眼中只有狰狞与疯狂，他说：“不过……都没有区别，竜神之力早晚会是我的囊中之物。”

后来家中的祭祀便被迫中止了，毕竟宗次郎的子嗣几乎亡命殆尽，只剩下半藏一人和生死不明的源氏。半藏本以为这场闹剧终于到了尾声，却未曾想到真正的噩梦才刚刚开场。

从那天起，岛田城不再下雨，半藏却感觉自己的身体产生了某种异变。在他的腹部深处似乎生出了一个巨大的空洞，像是有活物寄生在他的体内，日益蚕食他的血肉，只剩下一具躯壳。他左手上的纹身也终日作痛，那只盘踞的竜像是咬紧了他的身体，燃烧他的精魂，腾起破坏力极大的青焰。他无数次梦到荒原与蛇蟒，还有在滔天大火中逐渐化为灰烬的少年，他一遍又一遍痛悟自己的渺弱，即使握紧了源氏的手还是无法改变离散的结局，而梦总是以他躺上祭坛结尾，他腹部高隆，受孕后所结之物被剜去，只剩下一个血肉模糊的空洞。

半藏的神经日渐衰微，难以分辨现实与梦境，一如难分自己是清醒还是疯魔。他也尝试过潜入后山的寺庙中去，但无论如何都再也找不到那条诡秘的道路。

家中无人敢告知夫人近日来的变故和源氏的讣告，她身体早如风中残烛，经受不了如此大的刺激。而在半藏记事以来，他也从未当面见过母亲，母子的碰面永远都在无光的暗处，潮湿腐朽的气味，障子门被拉开的喑哑声响，一双滑腻冰冷的手便是他全部的记忆。

某个浑噩的雨夜，半藏再次前去探望自己的母亲。这次没有人为他开门，他感觉到脚上的短袜被某种粘稠的液体浸湿了。他推开门，浓烈的血腥气便扑面而来。大抵沉默了半晌，半藏点燃了手上的青蓝火焰，照亮了屋内。即使他已经做好了心理准备，但眼前的景象还是足以摧毁他的心神和理智。

整个和室内四方的墙上都用乌红的鲜血写满了“源氏”两个字，如同炼狱中索命的咒符，而他们的母亲以一种极其狰狞扭曲的姿势仰躺在叠席中央，她的小腹被剜出一个巨大的血洞，需要极大的力气才能造成如此致命的贯穿伤，而凶器就在她自己手中。她的左臂上有着和半藏丝毫不差的盘云竜纹，而她的临终面目即使凄惨，但依旧能看出她拥有与长子相同的乌黑直发，还有几乎一样的眉目唇鼻，只是生得更为柔美些罢了。

这命案现场看似有一万种他杀的可能性，半藏濒临崩溃的边缘，他勉强稳住心神，割开手掌，将颤抖着的滴血掌心按进了母亲所淌的血泊中。然后半藏的小腹开始抽搐暗痛，干呕着几欲将自己的五脏六腑都吐出来，他捂住了那处，却感知到了正在他体内扎根生长的某个活物，像是无端受孕般诡异。血脉的通灵让他可以确信，这是他母亲最后的自我献祭，她的使命结束了。

她的继承者，正是半藏。

在那之后，一切都归于平静，但半藏知道这都是虚伪的假象。他惶惶不可终日，整夜整夜难以成眠，只要闭上眼便会见到铺天盖地的血红与死尸。他生活中所有可以作为慰藉的人和事都猝然毁灭了，剩下惨烈的伤口，横亘在他面前，阻断了他所有可行的道路。他依旧作为继承人严于律己，日日磨炼自己，但他已然只是具机械重复着命令的行尸走肉。

有时半藏会赤身裸体站在镜前，他很久不剪发了，漆黑的长发如瀑，披散在肩头，再顺着他健壮的背脊流下。面对着自己毫无血色的阴鸷面容，半藏看不清自己的眼睛，但他知道那其中必定没有生气，他的皮肤，肌肉，躯干，四肢，被人血浇灌得愈发艳丽的纹身，垂软的性器，还有。

他将手中的肋差刃锋横在了小腹之上，只要他用上几分力道，就能剖开那层皮肉，一探究竟。然后半藏恍然看到镜中另一个男人站在自己身后，他的面容模糊，伸出的右臂上有与他相同的竜纹，然后男人握住了他的手，帮他剜下了这一刀，筋肉迸裂，血流如注。

但半藏回过神来时，却又什么都没发生。

宗次郎给予他的自由和特权越来越多，甚至岛田城周围终年不散的大雾都为他辟开了道路。他甚至在成年之前下山历练，源氏曾经向往的繁华都市和四季美景他都唾手可得，但无论走到哪儿，他都能清楚地感到自己的格格不入——他无法在除了岛田城以外的任何地方久留，他的灵魂被困在亘古的诅咒中，无处可逃，而终将有一日，他无可避免要做个了断，或是献出一切，或是毁灭一切。

那一日很快便到了，即使对于半藏来说度秒如年，但他终还是等到了。当日岛田城中大小事务都停滞了，所有的家臣奴仆都换上了黑白的丧服。沐浴焚香后的少主换上了狩衣，在宗次郎和神官们的带领下走上了一条陌生的山路。这条路应该是通往神社的，但是台阶上的鸟居常年失修，朱红的漆落得斑驳，更像是陈旧的血迹。 半藏万万没有想到，路的尽头竟然是他日思夜想的祭场，兜兜转转，他还是落得如此下场。

宿命似乎在嘲弄他，而他早已受尽折磨，无能为力。他踏入堂中，看到了中央摆放着的密封牢笼，然后神官打开了牢笼的铁门，密不透风的黑挡在他面前。熟悉的雨声在半藏的脑中响起，他再细听，发现那其实是越来越近的潮声，倏地，铺天盖地的血海从那片黑暗中涌出，淹没了整个佛堂。

再次睁开眼时，半藏发现自己站在一片瀑布的边缘，左右是往下跌落的猩红血河，身后是奔流的三途川，身前是目不可及的深渊。一声贯穿天地的长啸响起，浴血腾飞的庞然大物从他面前略过，那正是千年传说中的主角，北风神龙。

“了结这一切吧，源氏。”半藏被他掀起的狂风吹得长发扬起，衣袂翻飞。他也曾想过最后的仪式会是什么，是被神龙吞拆入腹，还是像母亲一样成为诅咒血脉的容器，毕竟他的异变已经完成，他能肯定自己的体内多出了一个能孕育生命的器官，在命运的洪流当前，性别的阻碍与血亲相奸的罪名都不值一提，然后这无休止的疯狂将会延续到下一个百年，下一个千年。

巨龙停在了半藏的跟前，与他相隔咫尺，每一寸龙鳞都闪过暗绿的光芒，它沉默地注视着这具渺小的血肉之躯，琥珀色的双眼中火光依旧，眨眼间巨大的竖瞳中便略过沧海桑田，星河斗转。

在源氏肉身俱焚和母亲惨死时没有落下的泪水似乎找到了出路，顺着半藏的眼睫滴落下来，砸进飞瀑之下的血河之中，消融不见。他将手放在巨龙的颌旁，闭上眼轻声说道：“你一定也是如此期望着的，对吗？”

青蓝色的火炎瞬间暴涨，顺着半藏的左臂燃起，以燎原之势从水面上蔓延开，幻象所生的世界顷刻间灰飞烟灭，他眼前又只剩下空荡的佛堂，和厅中那个孤零零的囚笼。半藏从那火光中抽出一把化成实形的太刀，用尽全力将刀刺入了牢门之中。铜墙铁壁都挡不住神竜之刃，刺破骨与肉的触感传到了半藏手中。因为用力过猛，半藏手心的旧伤又裂开了，他的血滴落在地板上，和箱底渗出的赤红液体流在了一道。

熟悉的感应传来，然后逐渐消逝，最后归于平静。半藏左臂上的青黄竜纹褪去，和那份陌生的力量一起消失得无影无踪。

他知道，一切都结束了，源氏可以瞑目了。


End file.
